


Raise your hands with burning candles

by Miralana



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, Genocide, Kidnapping, M/M, Military Homophobia, Politics, Propaganda, Rey Skywalker, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>The galactic inquirer</b> @galacticinq ☑<br/>Ben Organa breaks down after speaking in front of the Senate and being forced to excuse the actions of the First Order. See the juicy details here. <span class="u">galacinq.how/jsggnsg</span></p><p>Ben Organa gets kidnapped by the First Order and pushed into the spotlight as their figurehead. The galaxy takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise your hands with burning candles

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Поднимите руки с зажженными свечами](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796194) by [fandom_Kylux_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016), [SovusBessonnicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovusBessonnicus/pseuds/SovusBessonnicus)



> The art for this Big Bang was provided by [MrGabel](http://mrgabel.tumblr.com/), who you should all check out bc not only are his art skills off the charts, he's also just an amazing person to talk to. Sometimes it's good to break the rules and this was one of these times, because he was a blast to talk to on facebook.
> 
> This fic was betaed by [vohalika](http://vohalika.tumblr.com) who is not only one of my best friends, but also a terrific writer.

# 13 ABE

 

 

##  _Inauguration of Hosnian Prime as it happened: Sexy dresses, embarrassing speeches and more_

by Thea Dettun

_The inauguration of the third capital of the New Republic took place last night on Hosnian Prime._

_For all of our readers who have been living under a rock this part year, let us explain again: Since the New Republic has decided to rotate its capital every four years, we’ve seen the senate on Chandrila and on Naboo. Thirteen months ago, the senate voted for Hosnian Prime as the new capital and now here we are. While preparations have been made for months – including the relocation and resettlement of Hosnian natives to build the congress, the accommodations, and everything else the senators might need – it was pretty obvious last night that the senate members were prepared and ready to do their job. And you can tell, because they definitely did not spend their time working on their outfits._

_We prepared a gallery of all the robes and gowns of last night right **here** for you, to see Chancellor Mon Mothma in a robe way too young for her and Senator Leia Organa in a dream of white and gold that made men everywhere ask themselves: Where is Han Solo? If he doesn’t show up soon, someone else is sure to snatch the Senator away and day now. Well, maybe that’s why she brought her son Ben Organa with her, whose hair we’re obsessed with._

**Expand 12 comments**  
  
---  
  
 

.

 

“You really shouldn’t read this stuff,” Leia Organa says to her son, who is lying on his stomach on the carpet, his suit jacket discarded next to him. She herself is sitting on the pillows next to what will be a beautiful lounge soon, her shoes left at the door and a her hair loose over her back.

“It’s not like I have anything else to do,” Ben answers and Leia dares herself to smile. It has been two years since she’s seen Ben and she’s grateful to have him back with her for a short time. He seems … better. Like the darkness that has been pulling on him for the better part of his childhood might have finally lost and her son can live his life like he wants to.

“What?” he asks and Leia scolds herself. She’s not used to being around people who are force sensitive – which just reminds her how long she hasn’t seen not only her son, but also her brother.

“You seem happier.” She smiles at him again, and Ben puts the data-pad with the article from some gossip magazine aside.

“I don’t feel different,” he answers and shrugs.

“Really? Not even with your new friends?” Ben has always had trouble finding friends, his moods too unpredictable. As soon as Leia had started shielding him from Snoke, his outbursts had become less frequent, but the damage had already been done, and the only child who had still wanted Ben’s company had been Shara Bey’s son, Poe. But it’s not like Ben had been able to spend a lot of time with him after the family left for the New Republic.

Ben looks at her like he is suspicious of something, so Leia does her best to look innocent.

“What did Uncle Luke tell you?” he asks and now it’s Leia’s turn to shrug.

“Nothing. Just that you’re getting along with the others. You spend a lot of time with three other Padawan I’ve been told.”

“And?” Ben inquires.

“And that there is one in particular that you really like?”

Ben lets out a loud whine and buries his head in the carpet. His ears turn red and Leia has to put her hand over her mouth as to stop her smile from being too obvious.

“It’s not a bad thing. First crushes are a good thing.”

Ben keeps whining.

“And Luke says he’s really cute.”

“ _Mom_ , stop it.”

“I’m just trying to be supportive.”

“You don’t understand my pain.”

His pain, as Luke has told her, is that the other boy is two years older than him, likes him back, but they both are too shy to even talk about anything else than training.

Leia chuckles and pulls out her data-pad. She thinks about comming Han, but then decides against it. He had been supposed to be here, but something more important had come up – as always – and she was still angry at him about it.

She opens a channel with Luke.

 

**> NR 03-13-22-57-20 (Luke Skywalker; Sen. Leia Organa)**

L. Organa 2218> My twelve year old son just told me I don’t understand his pain. Puberty is coming I think.  
L. Skywalker 2220> Looking forward to experiencing this myself. [picture attached]

 

The picture is of a sleeping toddler, who doesn’t seem to be older than two, with its tiny hands fisted into Luke’s clothing. It seems to be sleeping on his lap, so the picture is from a weird angle but she can also see Luke’s grinning face.

 

L. Organa 2221> You found the child?! <3  
L. Skywalker 2223> Her name is Rey. Her mother left her on Jakku before she died.  
L. Organa 2224> I’m so happy for you.

 

“Everything okay?” Ben asks, his eyebrows raised. Leia turns the data-pad around to him and shows him the picture of the little girl.

“Meet your cousin Rey.”

Ben drags himself forward on the carpet until he can take a good look at the picture. “She’s so tiny!”

Leia smiles at him and sends Luke Ben’s reaction. When Luke answers next, her smile freezes and she frowns.

“You can go back now if you want,” she tells Ben. She knows Ben missed her terribly when she sent him to Luke two years ago, but she also knows that he’s usually bored around here and there’s only so much holomedia that she lets him watch before she thinks he spends too much in front of it and shuts it off.

“Oh, uh, sure.” Ben looks down on his data-pad again and Leia feels like she should have said that differently. She thinks about telling Ben that she does want him around and that he can stay for as long as he wants, but the moment is already over. Instead she tells Luke that Ben is coming back soon.

 

.

 

**> NR 03-13-22-57-63 (Lt. Kavi Gallasin; Sen. Leia Organa)**

K. Gallasin 1315> Had an uneventful start, arrival on Tatooine supposedly at 1500  
L. Organa 1318> Thank you for informing me.

 

 **> FO 01-11-38-47-51 (Lt. Adorn Starr; Cpt. ** **Aurelia Sarkin)**

A. Starr 1458> Shots fired. Ship has been locked onto  
A. Sarkin 1458> Give the order to board

 

**> NR 03-13-22-57-63 (Lt. Kavi Gallasin; Sen. Leia Organa)**

L. Organa 1512> Delay?  
L. Organa 1520> Please respond  
L. Organa 1531> We’re locating you now

 

**> NR 03-13-22-58-12 (Ens. Bol Niktono; Sen. Leia Organa)**

L. Organa 1533> Please locate the following ship for me RE257JE  
B. Niktono 1534> Right away, Senator. Please stand by  
B. Niktono 1536> We lost contact after they reached the Arkanis sector, Ma’am. We’re trying again.  
B. Niktono 1540> They’ve been attacked by an unmarked ship. We’re sending someone out to investigate.

.

“At ease!”

Ben looks up from the floor when the First Order soldiers that boarded their ship not so long ago shift on their feet. The small movement gives him a chance to throw a look at Kavi, who is lying on the floor, bleeding, with no one to help him. He can feel his pain and his fear and it makes him even more anxious than he normally is.

But then a pair of black boots steps in front of him and he looks directly into the face of the woman who had informed them that they would have to surrender or be shot out of the sky. His mother had spoken a lot about the First Order while Ben had visited her. About her fear, about her suspicions and that no one was listening to her because they didn’t think the First Order dangerous enough. At the time Ben had been angry because just once he had wanted to be the sole focus of his mother’s attention but now he was glad that he had at least listened with half an ear.

“Ben Organa,” she simply says and Ben hears Kavi wheeze behind them, as he props himself up.

“You’re talking to the heir of the Alderaanian throne, you Empire wannabes,” Kavi presses the words out between clenched teeth and the women raises her eyebrows at him.

“The First Order doesn’t acknowledge the royalty of planets that do not exist any longer.” She waves her hand. “Someone stop him from bleeding out.”

She turns back to Ben and clicks her heels together. “Captain Aurelia Sarkin, I am currently in command of the Vindicator.”

“What a fitting name for a ship that fired at someone else.”

Captain Sarkin raises one eyebrows. The corner of her mouth turns up and Ben suddenly feels a shudder run down his back.

“You’ll find, young Master Organa, that it was not us that attacked you, but rather a ship full of mercenaries, who were trying to ransom you.”

No, this isn’t right. Ben saw them, he heard them say that they would fire again if they didn’t surrender. Sarkin is smiling at him. She knows that he knows too.

“We were lucky enough to be made aware of it and then decided to save you, out of the kindness of our hearts.”

“No one will believe you.” They are insane. Ben shakes the hands of the two soldier that are holding him off and makes an attempt to push Sarkin back with the Force, but suddenly her blaster is pointing directly at his face.

“But they will believe _you_ ,” Sarkin says and crouches down in front of him. Ben hates her so much.

“If you think I will tell them that, you’re delusional!”

She looks directly at him as the soldiers step aside and someone puts a blaster directly to Kavi’s head. The safeties are off and Ben swallows.

“You sure about that?”

He can’t see Kavi’s eyes, can’t see his face and he doesn’t know what he should do. He knows that everyone who is loyal to his mother would give their life for her, but he also knows that he could never ask something like that from someone, and he isn’t his mother. He may be under Kavi’s care, but he can’t just pretend like his life isn’t in Ben’s hands right now.

“What do you want me to do?” he asks and Sarkin smiles. She puts her blaster away and waves someone closer. Ben throws a look at them and realises that it’s a cam droid.

“I think you should thank us. Elaborately.”

Ben swallows again and forces himself to look a little bit less hateful. “Thank you for saving our lives.”

Sarkin just looks at him.

“Thank you for saving our lives. If it weren’t for you, they would have killed us.”

Sarkin’s smile seems way too fake when she puts a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, it was a matter of honor.”

Ben forces himself to smile, and then stops immediately when Sarkin stops touching him. She nods towards Kavi and gets back up. “Go to him. There is more that we will have to speak of afterwards.”

Ben crawls towards him, kneels down next to his head. There is a medical officer patching him up, but Kavi still looks pale and like he is going to die soon.

“Your majesty,” Kavi says and reaches with one hand for him. Ben takes it and smiles at him, before looking at the medical officer.

“Will he be okay?”

“He’ll need rest, but yes.” It’s kind of a sick joke that the same people who shot him and nearly killed him are now patching him up, but Ben expects that it’s all for show.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Ben says to Kavi and Kavi smiles tiredly at him.

“What about you? Are you okay? Have they hurt you?”

Ben shakes his head, not wanting to bother Kavi any further. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me, they’re treating me well.”

 

.

 

**> NR 03-13-22-58-49 (Srg. Laya Sargall; Sen. Leia Organa)**

L. Sargall 1545> Incoming holo transmission by an unknown source. Do you want to accept it?  
L. Organa 1546> Yes.

 

[Preparing Transmission]

_“I’m fine, don’t worry about me, they’re treating me well.”_

“As you can see,” the self-appointed leader of the First Order says. “Your son has not only been saved by my soldiers but has also been treated according to his status.”

Leia grips the arms of her chair tighter, not daring to look around the room, at the other senate members. At least the ones that are already on Hosnian Prime and had been nice enough to attend this meeting with her. Not that Leia cares about their opinion; they haven’t been exactly cooperative in the last few meetings.

“After you have saved my son so heroically... will you deliver him to my brother or will it be possible to pick him up somewhere, Leader Snoke?” She tries to supress her anger and fear as much as she can, but it’s hard. She would bet her right hand that the First Order attacked them and not some unknown mercenaries.

She can’t see Snoke’s face under his deep hood but she bets that he is smiling, the old bastard.

“Unfortunately we will not be returning Ben Organa,” he says, and a murmur goes through the hall. “I have spoken with him and invited him to stay with us. You know of course how much young Ben is interested in his grandfather. I offered to train him in the ways of the Force and he has agreed.”

“He would never!” Leia pushes herself of her chair and clenches her hands. She senate members are looking at her with that look again. Like they can’t trust her or any of her family because of who her father was. Leia spent enough time hating him when he was alive, she really doesn’t need to be reminded of everything that was taken from her every time someone mentions her family.

“I understand that you’re worried for your son, Senator, but you can’t stop it. It is Ben’s wish to stay with us and learn things that are a bit more … interesting than what your brother has been teaching him.”

“You’re lying. What you did was kidnap a family member of a Senator,” Senator Donos throws in and Leia nods to him thankfully.

“Does he look like we kidnapped him?” Snoke asks and the picture of Ben smiling thankfully gets pulled up again.

“There is still the concern, that Ben Organa is underage and cannot make this decision himself.” Chancellor Mothma says and Snoke turns around to her.

“And we will of course inform Senator Organa of every step young Ben makes.”

“It doesn’t work like that.”

“It’ll have to.”

“Listen to me, you slimy rat. You will bring my son back to me immediately or you will suffer the consequences!” Leia’s voice echoes through the hall and she hears Donos and Mothma talking to her but she can do this right now, she can’t listen to them, not when her son is in danger.

“Please calm yourself down, Senator. Your son wants to be here.”

The transmission ends.

 

.

 

**> NR 03-13-22-76-85 (Sen. Leia Organa; Han Solo)**

L. Organa 1743> Something happened to Ben  
L. Organa 1748> Han, please I need you  
L. Organa 1752> Please come home  
L. Organa 1800> Ben has been kidnapped

 

.

 

“I expected you to be happier about all of this,” the man who had introduced himself as Supreme Leader Snoke says and Ben tries his best to ignore him. “We’ve known each other for quite some time now, after all.”

They’re in some kind of foyer, with chairs and couches that obviously seems to be made to meet emissaries. Not that anyone wants to talk to the First Order. At least Ben doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to talk to this man who feels so familiar, like they have met before, like Ben has heard his voice before and he can’t pinpoint where exactly.

“We do know each other, Ben,” Snoke says. He had seemed angry at Ben’s refusal to sit down but now didn’t seem to have a problem in sitting while Ben was standing. “I’ve spoken to you before, in your mind.”

“So you’re the reason why my parents sent me away?”

Snoke ‘tsks’. “Your parents couldn’t handle the greatness in you and decided that only your uncle would be able to supress all this raw power in you, that I saw before you were even born.” Snoke interlaces his fingers. “Tell me, did he teach you abstinence, solitude and denial?”

Yes, Luke had done that. But it had worked for Ben. At least until he had met Valaras, who was tall and handsome and made him smile. Nowadays Ben always finds himself unconcentrated and without any ability in the Force simply because he can’t focus the way Uncle Luke told him to.

“What if I told you that I could make you stronger, without denying you anything?” Snoke asks and Ben snorts. Of course this sounds amazing. And of course it would sound amazing, because Snoke is trying to make him join the First Order.

“Apart from my freedom?”

“Oh you’ll be free. There are just a few conditions.”

“Like killing innocent people, enslaving children and never speaking about what you do?”

“Oh no, Ben, oh no.” Snoke gets up and Ben wants to take ten steps back, but Snoke is before him before he can do anything about it.

“I want you to talk about what we do, what you learn and how you feel. I want you to become someone people will think about when they hear the name First Order. Someone who inspires them and makes them want to join.” A cold hand now rests on his shoulder and Ben feels dirty. Suddenly he has to think of Kavi who is still around somewhere. The thought comes so unnaturally to him that he knows Snoke put it there.

“And in return I will train and teach you more than you would ever think was possible.”

Ben grits his teeth. “Do I even have a choice?”

“Not really, no.”

 

 

# 15 ABE

 

repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/anniversaryparty

 

 **userscrass** posted  
You all heard? Ben Organa is supposed to attend the anniversary party

 

 **babbleforce** replied  
That’s old news. And fake. Everyone knows that Han Solo and Leia Organa are attending the party. The First Order will never let him come because they’re afraid he’ll escape.

 

 **weerobin** replied  
Shut up, Daska, he’s not been kidnapped. You’re annoying everyone with your conspiracy theory.

 

 **babbleforce** replied  
We talked about this before and you’ve read all my metas, Robin, if you can’t see the truth then that’s your fault.

 

 **queandraw** replied  
I agree with **[babbleforce]** not bc of the kidnapping but Ben is still underage so I don’t think the First Order is gonna risk Organa taking her son back.

 

 **weerobin** replied  
Traitor.

 

 **youthgarnet** replied  
Thanks for mentioning the underage thing, **[queandraw]** , didn’t we all agree not to talk about minors in this way on this site?

 

 **weerobin** replied  
It’s not like we’re sharing his nudes, chill.

 

 **kneadinganal** replied  
Does anyone have nudes of him???

 

**Thread closed**

 

.

 

repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/Announcement

 

 **dailyskywalkers** posted  
A First Order official posted on their  spacer account that Ben Organa will be attending the 15th anniversary of the victory at the Battle of Endor. He will be accompanied by Major Aurelia Sarkin and her wife, and Commandant Brendol Hux (apparently without his mysterious wife, but there are rumours his eldest son might be set free from his Academy lessons for the evening). It’s the first event that Ben Organa will attend where his parents are present since he joined the First Order.

 

 **userscrass** replied  
Told ya

 

 **queandraw** replied  
I stand corrected. Should we take bets if they’re gonna be allowed to talk?

 

 **Leiaskiwalke** replied  
Does anyone really think that Leia fucking Organa is gonna stand back while her son is in her reach? Our queen is gonna destroy Sarkin and Hux.

 

 **babbleforce** replied  
I agree.

 

 **youthgarnet** replied  
No swearing in threads for minors! First warning for **[Leiaskiwalke]**.

 

 **weerobin** replied  
I want to agree, but I don’t want to agree with that stupid cunt.

 

**Thread closed**

 

.

 

repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/omg!

 

 **awesomeari** posted  
I’m new to this fandom (I’m only 12 but I’m very mature) so I don’t know where this is supposed to go but I was just on my way to my dancing lessons when Ben Organa (!!!!) ran into me. Or I ran into him. Maybe he used the Force, because he saw me and knows that we need to be together!! Anyway he was coming out of some stupid hotel dressed all fancy and he got so nervous when I screamed and the people around him were all mean, but I asked if I could take a selfie and he was all shy and shrugging but the mean woman said it’s okay so we took a picture and look at it! I am so gonna marry him one day.

[Picture attached]

 

 **weerobin** replied  
Oh boy

 

 **queandraw** replied  
Can we please all agree that no one over the age of eighteen is allowed to say anything bad? This is a really cool picture (thanks for sharing **[awesomeari]** , your hair looks really cute) and since Ben is only 14, I don’t want this thread to be closed.

 

 **xwingtype** replied  
Thanks for the picture, you both look really cool. I like what he did with his hair and his smile around you seems genuine.

 

 **weerobin** replied  
**[queandraw]** does this mean as a sixteen year old I’m allowed to say that I would totally bang him? Because I would. Hot damn.

 

 **queandraw** replied  
… wow. Also what do you mean you’re sixteen, we’ve been sharing smut headcanons! That’s illegal!

**Expand 28 comments**

 

 **dailyskywalkers** replied  
Wow he looks a lot like General Solo, doesn’t he? Sorry **[awesomeari]** for going so off topic but it’s the first picture we’ve seen of him in months, so everyone is probably gonna analyse it!

 

 **awesomeari** replied  
No problem, I’m glad you like the picture. Just remember that he’s my future husband ;)

 

 **babbleforce** replied  
Am I the only one who thinks it’s weird that there are three First Order officers around him who are all really old? Shouldn’t they try to put someone his age around him? They’re really stupid if they want us to believe it.

 

 **weerobin** replied  
Here we go again.

 

.

 

## Official transcript 

 

 

 

**Anniversary Party of the victory of the Battle of Endor,** Hosnian Prime

Sen. Leia Organa

Han Solo

Ben Organa

 

**ORGANA:** Ben, oh, Ben I’m so glad you’re alright. [initiates physical contact]

**SOLO:** You can hug him later, they said five minutes.

**BEN:** What do you mean later?

**SOLO:** We’re getting you out of here, kiddo.

**BEN:** How?

**ORGANA:** Stop saying that. Ben, we’re trying to get you out of here, but we haven’t come up with a good plan yet. Your father thinks it’s best if we just leave with you-

**SOLO:** [mutters] It would have worked.

**BEN:** They’ll never let that happen.

**ORGANA:** Exactly. So for now, please tell me you’re okay. You look thin, Kavi told us-

**BEN:** You spoke to Kavi?

**ORGANA:** They allowed him to write a message to me. Heavily redacted of course. Are they treating you alright? Is Snoke doing anything to you?

**BEN:** He’s training me.

**SOLO:** Well, fuck.

**ORGANA:** Ben, you need to listen to me, I know the dark side might be tempting for you, but you cannot succumb to it, do you understand me?

**BEN:** [exasperated] I know, mum. He’s the one from my nightmares isn’t he?

**SOLO:** What nightmares?

**ORGANA:** The ones I told you about via com when you were doing whatever you do when you’re not home. Ben, the dark side.

**BEN:** You don’t have to worry. Really, mum, it’s … [mutters]

**ORGANA:** I didn’t understand.

**BEN:** I said I’m really bad at using the dark side, it’s so exhausting. I don’t know how Snoke or the Knights do it.

**SOLO:** I’m glad to hear that.

[both laugh]

**BEN:** Mum?

**ORGANA:** Do you have contact with the so called Knights of Ren?

**BEN:** Yeah, we spar together.

**ORGANA:** Can you tell-

**HUX:** [enters the room] That’s enough, Senator.

**SOLO:** Why don’t you go back to wherever you came from, huh?

**ORGANA:** Ben? The Knights of Ren.

**HUX:** Senator, we’re done her, Master Organa, we’re leaving.

**BEN:** Let go of my arm, you’re hurting me!

**SOLO:** Get your hands off him!

**ORGANA:** You’ll get what’s coming for you, Hux! Ben, we’ll get you out okay? I promise.  
  
---  
  
 

.

 

 

 

 

 

**From:** Brendol Hux  
**To:** Aurelia Sarkin  
**Subject:** Requisition

 

The little idiot managed to blow up my shuttle. No, I don’t know why or how, no I don’t care that he’s Snoke’s favourite or that we need him for publicity, if that stupid brat doesn’t manage to control his temper I’m going to take care of it myself.

I never had to stoop so low and let some kid tell me what to do and watch how he takes my ship apart because mommy and daddy don’t love him enough.

 

Attached you’ll find a requisition for a new personal shuttle.

 

Regards,

Brendol Hux  
  
---  
  
 

E-Mail deleted.

Request denied.

 

.

 

 **The First Order** @firstorder  ☑ respaced

Fall from Grace? Senator Leia Organa and Han Solo leave the anniversary party last night after an undignified shouting match with a First Order official. See the full story **here**

and added

This is the exact right way to spend your first meeting with your son in two years. Organa should have spent the time with her son and not trying to pick a fight in front of him.

 

 

# 17 ABE

**Thosaso Ren** @rentho  ☑  
Happy sweet sixteen to my favourite human @organaben ! Let’s have another awesome year and this time I’ll kick your ass every time.

[Picture attached]

 

 **Ben** @organaben  
@rentho Remind me to talk to you later about the thing with my spacer account.

 

 **Ari Organa** and 5472568 Users started following **Ben**

**Ben** @organaben  ☑  
Well shit.

 

.

 

repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/spacer

 

 **Queandraw** posted  
I hate to say it again and I’m not trying to sound hypocritical – I’m following him as well – but please be respectful when trying to engage Ben in conversation on spacer. He’s obviously uncomfortable and didn’t want his account to be out in the open, but it happened, so please, don’t ask him if he was kidnapped **[babbleforce]** , don’t ask him to marry you **[awesomeari]** and don’t ask him for nudes **[kneadinganal]**. His account is probably heavily watched by PR because of who he is, and if he accidently causes a scandal, or one of you goads him into causing a scandal, he’s gonna have a lot of problems. You can however wish him a happy birthday and all that. But please, be respectful. He’s a person. He’s a sixteen year old person.

 

 **weerobin** replied  
I just saw that they did this and wow, girls, really?

 

 **queandraw** replied  
Robin, your new background picture is a collage of all the pictures he uploaded to spacer…

 

 **weerobin** replied  
It’s artistic!

 

.

 

 **Robbie** @weerobin  
@organaben Happy Birthday! Are you doing anything exciting?

 

 **Leeadraw** @queandraw  
@weerobin robin… come on, don’t be a creep

 

 **Ben Organa** @organaben  ☑  
@weerobin Thank you. Some official stuff, which will be super exciting. But there will be cake. ;)

 

 **Benpornlokalikes** @kneadinganal  
@organaben want me to eat cake of your naked body? ;)

 

 **Leeadraw** @queandraw  
oh my god

**Leeadraw** @queandraw  
@kneadinganal  @organaben  @weerobin I’m really sorry for them, I hope you still have a nice birthday!

 

.

 

**> FO 04-69-58-01-34 (Cp. Laro Dagi; Col. Aurelia Sarkin)**

L. Dagi 1234> We prepared a room for you and Master Organa. Will you be arriving at 1400?  
A. Sarkin 1259> Good. How many officers? Arrival might be postponed.  
L. Dagi 1300> Four. All of them are about to be stationed on a Star Destroyer and were handpicked by the Supreme Leader.

 

.

 

 

## The new Faces of the First Order

by Mia Koor

 

 

 

Every Group – be it a company, a government or a family – needs fresh blood now and then. Nothing can grow when nothing changes. The First Order – by some people called the unofficial successor of the Galactic Empire – has always felt very strong about this issue; maybe because most of them are quite young, since they are the children of Empire officers who have fallen from grace and had to flee to the Outer Rim.

But now they have apparently outdone themselves. We were allowed to join in and talk to four of the First Order most promising Officers.

They have all just finished Officers training at the Academy, four young men and women between the ages of twenty-one and twenty-five.

When we meet them, they’re already waiting for us. All four of them are wearing the pristine black uniform and boots that have made the First Order infamous, their caps on their heads, and their arms behind their backs. They seem like their attention is sharp, but as we look at them we feel like their eyes are empty and not even seeing us.

| 

Captain Laro Dagi, who has been the personal mentor of these officers for the last year, explains to us that every single one of them has been handpicked by the person the members of the First Order call the Supreme Leader. They have already passed numerous field missions, simulations and more tests than anyone else, which makes them unique. A normal Officer fresh out of training would get the rank as Second-Lieutenant and work themselves upwards from there on out. Dagi tells us, that three of these Officers will hold the rank of Captain as of tonight 1800. The fourth and youngest one will get promoted to Major.

Our surprise must be visible because Dagi smiles and shrugs. He’s not allowed to talk about that or let us talk to him, but we’re welcome to talk to any of the other three.

**READ MORE ON WEDNESDAY IN OUR NEWEST ISSUE OF THE GALACTIC REPORT FEATURING A BRAND NEW INTERVIEW WITH CAPTAIN DEVYN PHASMA**  
  
---|---  
  
 

 

.

 

 **tarkinlarkin** @tarkinious  
@koor25 Awesome article. I was wondering, do you know which Officer you weren’t allowed to talk to? And why?

 

 **Mia Koor** @Koor25  ☑  
@tarkinious Glad you enjoyed it. They didn’t say but he had red hair so I suppose that was Brendol Hux’ son.

 

 **Mia Koor** @Koor25  ☑  
@tarkinious As to why: Security was really heavy. Rumours had it that Ben Organa and Brigadier-General Sarkin were there to meet him.

 

 **Ari Organa** @awesomeari  
@koor25 Why would @organaben meet with this guy?

 

 **Robbie** @weerobin  
@awesomeari I tagged you on the message board about this.

 

.

 

repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/breandanhux

 

 **weerobin** posted  
I can’t believe I’m doing this… **[babbleforce] [awesomeari]** wants to know why Ben would meet with one of the Hux’ss. I don’t wanna discuss this in public so I tagged both of you here to get it away from spacer.

 

 **babbleforce** replied  
Now you need me… typical. Ari, you know Emperor Palpatine? Rumour has it that he fathered an illegitimate daughter at some point during the reign of the Galactic Empire. This daughter was then married to Brendol Hux (his wife was named Rylla, just Rylla and there are some interesting files that surface every few years that mention her last name as Palpatine (you can probably find them from when she died last year)) and they had three children. Breandan Hux is the oldest. What the First Order did was basically introducing the heir of Darth Vader to the heir of the Empire – figuratively speaking. It’s incredibly smart and if they succeed in letting these two become friends it takes a lot of heat away from the First Order, because they can basically say “hey, look, Ben Organa likes Breandan Hux, we can’t be so bad can we?” which is of course pure bullshit.

 

 **awesomeari** replied  
Wow I didn’t know all this, thanks for telling me. So basically these two becoming friends is a bad thing for us but a good thing for Ben?

 

 **queandraw** replied  
Am I the only one wondering why they didn’t introduce him to Hux’ss daughter? I mean I don’t condone anything the First Order does, but if they want to make a big thing out of showing how much he likes it there wouldn’t it be smarter to let him have some fake relationship with Palpatine’s granddaughter than having a friendship between him and Palpatine’s grandson?

 

 **xwingtype** replied  
Who says he can’t have a relationship with Breandan Hux?

 

 **queandraw** replied  
Dude, I know you’re not over General Solo knocking up Senator Organa, because you thought he was totally banging Luke Skywalker, but we’re not discussing this again when we know even less about it.

 

 **xwingtype** replied  
I still think they were doing it. And I’m gonna bet you that they’re gonna push a relationship between Ben and Hux.

 

 **awesomeari** replied  
They can’t do that, Ben is into girls!

 

 **youthgarnet** replied  
Sweet summer child, that has never been a problem around here. Get used to it. Also guys, no RPF talk about minors in public, we had to tighten the rules on that! (I do want in on that though, what are we betting?)

 

.

 

## Official transcript

 

 

 

**Academy of Arkanis** , Meeting room 186B

Col. Aurelia Sarkin

Maj. Breandan Hux

 

**SARKIN:** At ease, Major. Sit down.

**HUX:** Thank you, Ma’am.

_[They both sit down]_

**SARKIN:** Are you aware why you’ve been singled out today?

**HUX:** I reckon it had something to with Ben Organa. You introduced us.

**SARKIN:** Why would I do that?

**HUX:** I’ve been told that the First Order is trying to sell some kind of connection between me and Organa, based on our grandparents.

**SARKIN:** That is correct. Have you been told what this ‘connection’ as you call it might entail?

**HUX:** [visibly uncomfortable] Captain Dagi hasn’t mentioned anything about it, Ma’am.

**SARKIN:** [amused] But you’re a smart boy, aren’t you, Major?

**HUX:** I have a feeling it might be a romantic connection, Ma’am, but I’m not sure that I am correct in that assessment.

**SARKIN:** Why?

**HUX:** Because of the law, Ma’am. For the protection of families.

**SARKIN:** What does that law say?

**HUX:** It says that every relationship that doesn’t have the capability to produce at least two children isn’t worth pursuing.

**SARKIN:** And you believe in that law and would always follow it?

**HUX:** [remains silent]

**SARKIN:** Major?

**HUX:** I do, yes.

**SARKIN:** But you’re not good at following it.

**HUX:** [stands up] Colonel Sarkin, I have followed that rule-

**SARKIN:** For the past three years, I’m aware. Sit down, Hux, I’m not here to send you to re-education. Or give you a dishonourable discharge.

**HUX:** [sits down] Ma’am I must really insist, I have done my best-

**SARKIN:** To get two strikes against you in the case of sodomy?

[Hux flinches, obviously uncomfortable]

**SARKIN:** Once with a fellow cadet and once with one of your tutors. I’m gonna spare you the gross details, you probably remember them. The thing with your tutor got you a seminar didn’t it?

**HUX:** [mutters] Yes.

**SARKIN:** Did it help?

**HUX:** [confused] Excuse me?

**SARKIN:** Did it cure your … homosexuality? Be honest with me, I don’t like being lied to.

**HUX:** No.

**SARKIN:** Very well. Then you shouldn’t have a problem to build a romantic connection with Ben Organa as soon as he turns eighteen should you? I’ve been told … what do you call yourselves? Fagots, homosexuals, sodomites?

**HUX:** Queers or gays, ma’am.

**SARKIN:** I’ve been told queers find him attractive. The eyes or lips or something like that. Do you agree with that?

**HUX:** I haven’t allowed myself to think in that direction so far.

**SARKIN:** Well start then.

**HUX:** Ma’am, am I allowed to ask a question?

**SARKIN:** Go ahead.

**HUX:** What about the opinion of the people? I was planning on having a career in the military.

**SARKIN:** [smiles] Don’t worry about that. We’re aware of your talent and I believe that by the time your relationship becomes official, your rank will protect you from being demoted.

**HUX:** [flattered] Thank you, Colonel… What about Organa?

**SARKIN:** What about him?

**HUX:** How does he feel about this … relationship? Is he even … interested in it? I don’t think a forced relationship will look good in the eyes of the Republic. He’s really bad at controlling his facial expressions.

**SARKIN:** We’ve spoken with those closest to him, and it seems that at least on the grounds of his preferences there will be no problems. He is apparently attracted to both, if you can believe that such a thing exists…

[Hux nods]

**SARKIN:** The New Republic is also a lot more open to these things – they eat it up and think it’s cute - so we believe that the fact that you will be allowed to live your relationship openly will help convincing them it’s genuine. As for making it believable… you’ll both have meetings arranged, where someone will accidently photograph you, without outright saying what’s going on. Do you think you can do a good job and help us bring an end to the Republic?

**HUX:** Of course. I’ll do whatever it takes.  
  
---  
  
 

.

 

**> FO 04-69-61-25-74 (KoR Thosaso Ren; Ben Organa)**

T. Ren 0043> sooo?  
B. Organa 0044> what?  
T. Ren 0044> how was it?  
B. Organa 0046> what?  
T. Ren 0046> don’t play the shy virgin around me. What’d think of Hux? Is he hot or what?  
B. Organa 0048> He was kind of an ass  
T. Ren 0048> DID HE HURT YOUR FEELINGS  
B. Organa 0049> he looked at me like I was beneath him  
T. Ren 0050> yeah that’s normal, he’s an ass. But he’s hot.  
B. Organa 0051> maybe  
T. Ren 0051> knew it. Did I tell you he is into guys? Like just into guys.  
T. Ren 0055> Ben… I know you’re still struggling with it. I’m just saying you can admit that that made you smile.  
B. Organa 0056> shut up. I wasn’t smiling. I was putting that information away for later. I might be able to use it.  
T. Ren 0057> when you run into his arms, kiss him and beg him to take your virginity?  
B. Organa 0058> I regret telling you that.

 

 

# 20 ABE

 

## HOW THE FIRST ORDER TURNED BEN ORGANA INTO THEIR FIGUREHEAD

 by Daska Jormum

_[Edit] For anyone who reads my articles and follows me on repid, you already know where I’m going with this. For all the other people who are here because this article got posted on various media sites, please read my additional post about how the First Order staged Ben Organa’s abduction like he wanted to come with them here._

 

Over the past three years we’ve seen a lot of Ben Organa at official Galactic meetings, balls, parties and awards shows. It seems like the young man – who we were promised joined the First Order to train the same way his grandfather did – is being pushed from one event to the next. Some people have been asking themselves why. I am one of those people. I did some research into what transpired behind the curtains of these events and found some interesting things. Every time Ben Organa attends an event, the number of supporters and sponsors of the First Order rises. This has led to a few speculations concerning his Jedi mind tricks, but even after the event is long over, people still feel like supporting the First Order. The reasons are numerous:

\- They believe their course is just

- They don’t like what the New Republic does.

 

| And the one reason, that makes the First Order gather over a billion credits every time Ben Organa attends.  
\- It’s a new era and they want to follow those, who embody this new era. And Ben Organa is that embodiment.  


In fact the First Order actually did a perfect job in making it seem like they care about his Jedi heritage (and oh did we know? Luke Skywalker forgave his father Darth Vader in the end, and was even saved by him, the Empire wasn’t that bad~), like they care about his political heritage (did you know that someone told Leia Organa not to come to a party because her son was there and they didn’t want to upset him?) and we’ve all heard the tales of the big romance between Leia Organa and Han Solo (what better way to get people swooning than by pairing Ben with no other than Emperor Palpatine’s grandson. Even though homosexuality is punishable with re-education in the First Order. Let’s talk about star crossed lovers).

All of these things are supposed to make us root for Ben and for the cause of the First Order, while they actually-

**THE ARTICLE YOU’RE TRYING TO ACCESS HAD TO BE TAKEN DOWN BY OUR ADMINISTRATIORS. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER.**    
  
---|---  
  
 

 

.

 

 **Galactic Report** @thegalacticreport  ☑  
Breaking news! Fifteen outer rim planets surrendered to the First Order seconds ago. galactic.hos/hf458

 

 **Nabooian News** @nnews  ☑  
The First Order makes their biggest advance yet. Never before have so many planets come under their rule at once. Nnews.nab/36dvsgsg

 

 **Republic Senate Official** @republicsenate  ☑  
Chancellor Mon Mothma will hold a press conference concerning these new frightening news and an obvious breaking of the Galactic Concordance by the First Order at 1200.

 

 **Rebellious times** @rebels  ☑  
Was Leia Organa right about the First Order? Watch the Senator’s speech about the dangers of the military organisation right here galatoube.hos/fhfks4dffdg4

 

 **The First Order** @firstorder  ☑  
98% of planets that are under First Order control are happier than they were before. Read the new independent study right here. Firstorder.fo/65geg5eg6

 

.

 

“You shouldn’t read this stuff,” Breandan Hux says and Ben turns his head around to look at him.

It’s not like Ben shouldn’t read it, it’s more like he’s not allowed to read it. But as a political hostage with an online personality, he’s supposed to access the holonet, and the First Order has long given up to find an algorithm that lets him access spacer.hos while blocking all the bad evil news that not a single person in the First Order is allowed to read. But Ben isn’t reading them, he’s just scrolling through his timeline. It’s still something that he’s gonna get reprimanded for. And the person who’s in charge of him, too. Which explains why Hux keeps looking straight up ahead and doesn’t dare to look in the general direction of the data-pad.

He’s met Hux maybe a grand total of ten times over the last three years – which is a lot for Ben, who meets different people every day, because he’s supposed to tell people how awesome the First Orders plan for the Galaxy is – and every time Hux had been completely focused on his career path. Not that Ben can fault him for it, because it’s not like they’ve been put together because they actually like each other. They can stand each other when Hux doesn’t ignore him and Ben doesn’t make remarks about the First Order, but since that doesn’t happen often at the same time, Ben has long arranged himself with the fact that they’re gonna smile for the cameras and ignore each other in real life. No matter how often Thosaso tells him that Hux is just too emotionally constipated to show that he actually likes him.

“I like reading it.”

“They’re only telling lies.”

“So you didn’t take seventeen planets last night?”

“They weren’t taken. We offered them a better life and they accepted. And only ten of them were my work, the other ones belong to General Sarkin.”

Ben chuckles bitterly and shakes his head. “Are you trying to be modest?” Hux looks at him. There’s a lot of things the red-head is, and modest isn’t one of them. “Or are you afraid your mentor is gonna be mad if you proclaim it was all you?”

Ben reaches out for him with the Force, the way Snoke taught him. Snoke has long given up on training him in the Dark Side of the Force because Ben is really bad at it, but he did manage to leave a lasting impression with the mind-reading.

_And there it is. Hux has been a Major for three years. He’s already twenty-four, he should have been promoted long ago, it’s not going according to his plan, how can he lead the First Order by the age of thirty like he plans to, when it takes him four years to get promoted? Did he do something wrong? Should he have put more work into his propaganda? He knows people like him, knows people within the First Order trust him and assess him as reliable, intelligent and innovative. Maybe it’s the age. Maybe he should have taken his father’s advice and make himself seem older by getting engaged or married. But Sarkin had made it clear that there were other plans for him._

Ben suppresses a laugh at that because Hux is as paranoid as he expected.

“You do know what they have planned for you, don’t you?” he asks and Hux flinches. He’s not used to Ben reading his mind even though he does know about his abilities and relies on him reading everyone else’s mind, he always hates it when he does it.

“Of course I do,” Hux says and another memory flashes across his thoughts.

_“We originally planned for you to propose to Ben Organa after the victory party. Somewhere secluded where a photo still doesn’t seem out of ordinary. But the New Republic didn’t react well and … we feel like it might lead to unrest, so maybe just look at him with a smile. Just once, Breandan.”_

“Can you please get out of my head?” Hux insists and Ben rolls his eyes. Nothing he hasn’t been told already.

“Speaking of _that_.” Ben gets his data-pad out and opens the front-view camera.

Hux immediately recoils and Ben drags him back with the Force.

“What better way to show how much you like spending time with me then with a selfie?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I have to fill my account somehow. Smile, come on.”

Ben is taller than Hux, since he gained about five inches last year, but sitting down he manages to tilt his head, so that it looks like he’s leaning against Hux’s shoulder.

Hux doesn’t smile. Ben looks at him. “Do you want Sarkin to tell you that you’re sabotaging the mission?”

“Since when do you care?”

 _Since they showed me a picture of Kavi’s bloody face_ , he thinks but doesn’t say it.

“Just do it.”

The camera snaps exactly as Hux rolls his eyes and Ben pushed it again. No facial expression. He’s left with two pictures and in the end decides on the one with the rolling eyes. Ben looks amusingly annoyed, which is probably better than a photo in which they’re both smiling.

He crops it and tries to choose a filter.

“No,” Hux suddenly says. “Black and white or no filter, my hair looks horrible with it.”

Ben blinks at him and rolls his eyes. He forgoes the filter and writes a caption. Showing it Hux before publishing it – more like giving it free for getting checked by PR – and leans back. What would his mother think of the picture? He’s not sure he can tell anymore.

 

.

 

 **Ben Organa** @organaben  ☑  
Spending some quality time with the man of the hour. (Who doesn’t like his photo taken and hates filters, the freak.) #nofilter #firstorder #breandanhux #soontobecolonel #donttellhimhedoesntknow #dudesbeingbroes #ginger

[picture attached]

 

.

 

 

repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/new pic

 

 **xwingtype** posted  
Ding ding ding, I believe we have a winner

 

 **queandraw** replied  
That doesn’t prove anything.

 

 **weerobin** replied  
I’m torn. On the one side, this has been going for so long, why hasn’t anything happened yet, on the other side, I think Ben is aware enough what #dudesbeingbros means…

 

 **queandraw** replied  
It’s because he’s has to do that.

 

 **weerobin** replied  
Did Daska take over your account? Come on he’s young and having some fun, that’s not a bad thing.

 

 **queandraw** replied  
It’s just… the First Order is under a lot of fire right now but a lot of people still look to Ben as the new hope of the Jedi and the House Organa (anyone realise that he’s actually wearing white and cold ornaments on his black uniform which are traditionally colours you associate with Leia Organa) and now suddenly he decides to post a selfie of them? It’s just … I know we all like to pretend like caring about Ben means we don’t care about politics, but for me this is waking some memories of when we were all subjugates of the Empire and I don’t want this to happen again and I’m afraid what they’ll do to him when he doesn’t comply anymore.

 

 **youthgarnet** replied  
I think you’re overreacted a bit, but I also think the First Order is fucking dangerous and that we really need to start taking the political situation into account around here. Speaking of **[babbleforce]**. Has anyone heard from her since she posted that article?

 

 **xwingtype** replied  
(I’m gonna talk about the political situation later.) I haven’t heard from her, what article are you talking about?

 

 **youthgarnet** replied  
She posted some big article about how she thinks the First Order is grooming Ben Organa into their figurehead. It gained immense popularity and was then deleted (probably because the First Order threatened the provider) and she said on her last post that she’s gonna take a break until she feels like the First Order isn’t going to break into her house and kill her.

 

 **weerobin** replied  
I’m gonna visit her after work and see if she’s there.

 

 **weerobin** replied  
Landlord hasn’t seen her in a few weeks. Guys… does anyone have her parents contacts?

 

 **youthgarnet** replied  
I’ll try to reach them when I get off work. Am I the only one who has a very bad feeling about this?

 

.

## Official transcript

**Intercepted holo-call**

Chanc. Mon Mothma

Sen. Leia Organa

 

ORGANA: I don’t want to tell you I told you so, but I did tell you so.

MOTHMA: I agree with you, you did tell me so. I can’t believe … it has barely been twenty years, how can they already want another Empire?

ORGANA: The people in the First Order are Imperialists, Mon, you can trace nearly every single one of them back to the Empire.

MOTHMA: What do you propose we do?

ORGANA: We destroyed the Empire once, we can do it again. I’ll contact Luke, maybe he can help us by sending a few of his students. As for the First Order … we do what we do best. We rebel.

MOTHMA: What do you need?  
  
---  
  
 

 

# 22 ABE

 

 **Galactic Report** @thegalacticreport  ☑  
Ben Organa to speak on behalf of the First Order in front of the Senate. Watch the live stream here. galactic.hos/fsg52

 

.

 

“It’s time,” Poe Dameron says. Leia takes a deep breath and nods.

 

[Preparing transmission]

“Next the word goes to Ben Organa on behalf of the First Order.”

The camera cuts to an aisle where Ben Organa stands, ornaments of white and gold decorating his black uniform. His hair is braided back and there are deep shadows under his eyes. He is accompanied by two stormtroopers. No one can tell if they’re there to guard him or be his guards.

“Thank you, Madame Speaker,” Ben’s dark voice carries through the hall. “Senators, councillors, Madame Chancellor, you have called me here to answer the charges that have been brought up against the First Order. These charges include: Breaking of the galactic concordance, genocide, use of weapons of mass-destruction, enslavement of sentient beings, abduction of minors and warmongering.”

He takes a deep breath and his eyes go down to his data-pad.

“Now, members of the Republic Senate, the First Order denies every single charge you have brought against it. We demand to have the case dismissed.”

The senate erupts into loud discussion. It takes the speaker over two minutes to get everyone back in order.

“On what accounts do you want to dismiss the charges?” she asks and Ben Organa looks down on his data-pad again. The next part is nearly entirely read aloud.

“On the account that they’re untrue. The First Order instead accuses the Republic Senate of hearsay and would like to inquire why they are being questioned for things that the New Republic has been doing for twenty years. The First Order is taking control of planets that have been abandoned by the New Republic, it creates work and accommodations and brings peace to unruly planets, where people have been living in misery.”

“We have received your detailed accusations against the New Republic, Envoy Organa,” Madame Speaker says and looks at him directly. He can’t look at her for long. “No matter how one can perceive what the First Order did in the Outer Rim territories – and we have received the official statement from the First Order on that as well – there is still the very dangerous accusation of enslavement of sentient beings and abduction of minors. Do you deny that the First Order is doing that?”

Ben Organa looks down on his data-pad again. “The First Order does deny every accusation of it. If you have proof you may bring it forth.”

“As if _he_ isn’t proof enough,” someone says loudly. Ben Organa does not react to that statement.

“We have data here that describes how the First Order systematically kidnaps children and turns them into soldiers, resulting in the millions of stormtroopers under the First Order’s command.”

“And where did you get these files, Madame Speaker? Did you acquire them legally, or have they been part of the hack carried out by the Resistance? Which of course would mean that the New Republic aids a militia tasked with bringing down another state-like organisation. Which of course goes against the Galactic Concordance.”

The senate is quiet.

“Anything else?” Ben Organa asks. No one says anything. “Thank you for your attention.”

[End of Transmission]

 

Leia Organa sinks back in her chair. Her son is forced to say these things. It’s not him. It’s not his choice.

Poe Dameron looks at her and thinks: Enough is enough.

 

.

 

 **The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq  ☑  
Ben Organa breaks down after speaking in front of the Senate and being forced to excuse the First Orders actions. See the juicy details here. galacinq.how/jsggnsg

 

 **Benpornlokalikes** @kneadinganal  
@galacticinq you should be ashamed of yourself. This is not a picture worth posting.

 

 **Leeadraw** @queandraw  
@kneadinganal what happened, I’m at work and can’t see the picture

 

 **Benpornlokalikes** @kneadinganal  
@queandraw Ben is crouching down, back and head against the wall, with his eyes closed.

 

 **Benpornlokalikes** @kneadinganal  
@queandraw He’s obviously very distressed, maybe even crying and they had nothing better to do then take his picture.

 

 **Benpornlokalikes** @kneadinganal  
@galacticinq You’re disgusting.

 

.

 

**> FO 05-56-58-31-04 (Col. Breandan Hux; Gen. Aurelia Sarkin)**

A. Sarkin 1334> Those pictures are bad for us. Take care of it. That is an order.  
B. Hux 1340> Understood.

 

.

 

 **The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq  ☑  
BEN ORGANA SPOTTED HAND HOLDING AND LAUGHING WITH BOYFRIEND BREANDAN HUX galacinq.how/5f48

 

 

# 24 ABE

 

**> RE 00-55-57-20-47 (Comm. Poe Dameron; Gen. Leia Organa)**

L. Organa 0054> I want to remind you that this is an rescue mission. If you feel like things are getting out of control, return.  
P. Dameron 0055> Understood.

 

**> RE 00-55-57-20-49 (Comm. Poe Dameron; Cpt. Iolo Arana; Ltd. Karé Kun)**

P. Dameron 0057> Are you ready?  
I. Arana 0058> Not sure, are you ready?  
K. Kun 0100> Stop fighting, let’s do this.  
P. Dameron 0100> I agree. The mission is more important.  
I. Arana 0101> I didn’t miss having to listen to you.  
K. Kun 0101> Shut up and do your job. 

  
  
**> FO 07-02-78-64-08 (Ltd. Shane Mald; Gen. Aurelia Sarkin)**

S. Mald 0213> We have a breach in the prison tract. It seems like it’s Resistance fighters.  
A. Sarkin 0214> Are they after Organa’s boy?  
S. Mald 0214> After his guard. They are heading towards Organa though.  
A. Sarkin 0215> Deploy stormtroopers to keep him safe. We’ll push them back.  
S. Mald 0216> Understood. Standing by for more orders.  
S. Mald 0230> General? Any news?

 

.

 

“We can’t leave,” Lieutenant Kavi Gallasin says. “We can’t leave him here like this.” His hair is grey beyond his years, a long beard and wrinkles showing just how long he has been in captivity.

“We have our orders,” Poe says even though he agrees with Gallasin. “It’s too dangerous.”

“You wanna tell that to Leia Organa when she asks you where her son is?”

Poe looks at his former companions. Karé who is bleeding, Iolo who is limping and looks back at Gallasin. In the end he sighs and crouches down in front of the officer, who led the stormtrooper into battle. She’s the only one still alive and that only because Gallasin told him who she is.

“How far away is he?”

“Two decks and fifty stormtroopers stand between you and him,” she answers and grins. Her teeth are bloody and Poe feels uneasy at the sight of her.

“Poe, you’re not prepared for that,” General Organa says over the comlink and Poe closes his eyes. “We’ll come back for Ben, he’ll understand.”

“We’re leaving right now.” he decides and Gallasin looks like he wants to kill him.

“What about her?” Iolo asks and nods toward the General.

“We’re leaving her. Let’s show the First Order what mercy looks like.”

Karé takes Gallasin’s arm and pulls him with her out, while Iolo shackles her arms to a pipe.

Poe is the last one to leave the room and he’s nearly out of the door when she starts speaking again.

“You might want to free Organa’s boy right now, you know he’s already starting to think of this as home. A few months more and Organa won’t be able to recognise her son anymore.”

“Shut up,” Poe tells her and she grins at him again.

“Do you think he doesn’t know you’re here? He probably asks himself why his mommy isn’t here to rescue him. Why she doesn’t move heaven and hell do get him back.”

Poe takes a step towards her and pulls his blaster out. “Shut up, right now,” he says again, because he knows that Leia can hear everything she says.

“Do you think he cares about his parents? He’s as much First Order as any of us. Soon he won’t even feel bad when we wipe out all of you.”

Poe pulls the trigger and watches her blood splatter over the wall panels.

He doesn’t look back this time when he leaves.

 

.

 

 **Galactic Report** @thegalacticreport  ☑  
First Order reports break in and prisoners freed through the Resistance. An as of yet uncounted number of First Order soldiers and officers dead.

 

 **The First Order** @firstorder  ☑  
Loyalty until death. General Aurelia Sarkin is one of the victims of the attack on the Vindicator. Read about the great deeds she has done in the name of the First Order here. Firstorder.fo/545g3g6

 

 **The First Order** @firstorder  ☑  
General Aurelia Sarkin’s funeral will be held on Arkanis Saturday at 0900. She’ll be laid to rest by her as of yet unnamed successor.

 

.

 

_Dear Breandan,_

_I am writing this letter as a part of my death-kit on 05.04.24 ABE. I do not know if and when you will get it, though I suppose that I will have to rewrite it next year, as is protocol._

_If you got this letter, you already know that I have passed away. I suppose my death must have been a glorious and was in protection of our sacred mission as is becoming of a general of the First Order._

_I also suppose that you might hear a great deal of what is becoming of a general of the First Order soon. I asked them to wait until you have gotten this letter, so I will be the first person to tell you – one step ahead, even in death. I have recommended you as my replacement. Twenty-eight might seem young for most people but the Supreme Leader has already agreed, as have my advisors. Only the First Order high command is what stands between you and your dream – and don’t tell me I’m wrong, I know I’m not – and I suppose that that will only be a formality. You have everything going for you. Apart from one thing:_

_Organa. I know that I have always pushed you to delve into this relationship, even outing you against your will – see I am learning things in my old days – but right now I want you to consider stopping it, before you realise just how much sway he has over you. Everyone can see it, even me, so I just need you to be careful right now._

_That boy has the power to make you the most powerful being in the galaxy. But he also has the power to utterly annihilate you._

_From one general to another; be careful of those you keep closest._

_Yours,_

_Aurelia Sarkin_  
  
---  
  
 

.

 

repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/spacer

 

 **dailyskywalkers** posted  
Have you all seen the new header of the First Order spacer account? I think it’s tasteless but also very artistic.

 

 **weerobin** replied  
I agree. I expected them to have something from Sarkin’s funeral and not that.

 

 **queandraw** replied  
But isn’t that from her funeral?

 

 **awesomeari** replied  
What did I miss?

 

 **weerobin** replied  
The new spacer header is basically a confirmation of Hux and Ben getting married. It’s just their hands, intertwined, Ben completely in white from the suit to the gloves and Hux completely in black, coat and gloves. You can see the usual ornaments on Ben’s sleeves and also the new general stripes on Hux’.

Talk about symbolism.

 

.

 

“I didn’t expect you to attend the funeral,” Hux says as Ben closes the door behind him. Hux is lying in a chair, his coat over the back, his legs stretched out while he rotates his feet, which are not used to the new shiny boots that are part of his new uniform.

Ben reaches out to his mind and finds that Hux is in pain as expected, he’s sad because of Sarkin’s death but he’s also euphoric because he finally got what he wanted. He looks at Ben from top to bottom, taking in his appearance. He likes what he sees and a spike of arousal goes through him, reinforcing Ben in the decision that has brought him here today.

“I was told it was expected of me.” He comes closer and unties the cord around his jacket. Hux’s eyes follow his movement.

“And since when do you do that?”

Ben dares himself to smile and pushes past his anxiety. Out of the corner of his eyes he confirms that there is indeed a camera in the room. He needs it to record everything. He needs this to _hurt_.

He stops in front of Hux and leans down, one hand on armrest, the other one on Hux’s neck.

Fear courses through Hux. Some unknown fear of what Ben could do to him, but Ben ignores it. He leans down and kisses Hux.

At first Hux doesn’t react and Ben thinks, fuck, he ruined everything to get a bit of petty revenge, but then there is a hand on his neck and Hux is leaning forward.

Ben has never kissed anyone before, so he follows Hux’ss lead when he moves his lips against Ben’s and only flinches slightly at the hint of tongue.

Hux leans back and breaks the kiss at one point and Ben finds himself chasing after his lips. Hux taps his lips with his finger and swallows.

“You know there’s a camera?” he whispers and Ben shrugs.

“Who cares?”

Hux looks at him for a second, before he smiles. It’s a weird look and doesn’t suit him. “Your parents, who you’re still angry at because they didn’t even try to save you?”

Pain flashes through Ben. He feels betrayed. Lost. He hates his mother for making him hope for a few minutes that maybe he could go home. Instead she disappointed him, like she had done all his life. But Ben isn’t a child anymore who would waste his anger on stupid tantrums. It is time to tell his mother just how much time there was left to save him.

“Do you care?” he asks Hux and Hux shakes his head.

“Not at all.”

He pulls Ben down to him again, even further than before and Ben finds himself stumbling forward. Hux’ss thoughts tell him that he’s trying to get Ben to sit in his lap, so Ben climbs in it awkwardly, before Hux deepens the kiss. With their bodies pressed together closely and their hands wandering over and under their clothes, Ben doesn’t think about his mother at all.

 

.

 

repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/sextape???

 

 **hosnianspecimen** posted  
See Ben Organa’s sex tape right here

[video attached]

 

 **kneadinganal** replied  
First of all it’s a making out video, they’re making out. There’s touching, there’s a bit of grinding, but absolutely no sex.  
Second, did you really have to post it? It’s been all over the holonet, literally everyone has seen it.

 

 **weerobin** replied  
I haven’t.

 

 **queandraw** replied  
Me neither.

 

 **youthgarnet** replied  
Maybe it’s just you? (I feel weird about seeing him make out with someone, we basically know him since he was like two.)

 

 **kneadinganal** replied  
Come on girls, nobody has to be ashamed.

 

 **leiaskiwalke** replied  
I watched it for science.

 

 **awesomeari** replied  
I was trying to find out if it was fake.

 

 **weerobin** replied  
Still having a crush?

 

 **awesomeari** replied  
A girl can dream. But nah, not that bad anymore. Still, we had reasons, what was your reason **[kneadinganal]**? ;)

**kneadinganal** replied  
I just thought it was hot.

 

 **leiaskiwalke** replied  
I agree.

 

 **awesomeari** replied  
I liked the noises a lot. Like seriously guys, you’re really invested in this if it’s a fake. Also every time one of them pulled back and the other one went with him.

 

 **weerobin** replied  
Oh fuck it. Babe, when I’m home we’re watching it!

 

 **queandraw** replied  
Oh god damn it.

 

.

 

 **The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
General Breandan Hux apologises to First Order members because of the distasteful tape with him and Ben Organa. See the full apology here Firstorder.fo/564482d

 

 **The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
New polls show. 85% of First Order members are for a loosening of the protection of families act. Firstorder.fo/5srhdfjfn

 

.

 

**> RE 02-57-58-40-51(Gen. Leia Organa; Luke Skywalker)**

L. Skywalker 1723> I just saw the news. He is young, he is having fun. I want you to know that this doesn’t mean you lost him. There is still hope for him.  
L. Organa 1726> I know that, I even know that he did it on purpose, because we didn’t try to save him but  
L. Skywalker 1727> But it hurts. How is Han taking it?  
L. Organa 1729> Ignoring it. Chewie says he could do better.  
L. Skywalker 1730> I agree. But our family has always had bad taste.  
L. Organa 1731> I agree.  
L. Organa 1732> Han does not agree. Chewie agrees.  
L. Skywalker 1733> ;) Everything is going to be fine. We will get him back. I even have a plan.  
L. Organa 1734> Does it involve throwing the First Order back where it belongs?  
L. Skywalker 1736> Of course.  
L. Organa 1737> I’m game. Whatever we need to do.

# 25 ABE

repid/t/skywalker/benorgana/pleaseread

 

 **youthgarnet** posted  
I don’t know how many of you have heard this, but three days ago Daska Jormum aka **[Babbleforce]** was found dead in her flat on Coruscant. She disappeared four and a half years ago, after she wrote an article detailing her suspicions about Ben Organa and the First Order that took off on the holonet. She was dehydrated and underfed. They’re not sure yet, but it seems like she shows a lot of healed torture marks – broken bones, bruises, ripped out fingernails and more. Despite not having a history of mental illness and depression, she was found hanged in her bedroom with a letter addressed to her parents. Talks about an investigation are already happening. I don’t need to tell you what we all think. I don’t need to tell you how dangerous your life could be if you posted something back.  
That is why we’re closing the Ben Organa thread for a while, until we can be sure that the First Order won’t hurt anyone else.  
Please be safe.

 

**[Comments disabled]**

 

.

 

**> FO 09-57-04-46-02 (MoKoR Thosaso Ren; Ben Organa)**

T. Ren 1125> I’m landing in ten minutes. Meet at 1200 in the gym.  
B. Organa 1126> Meet you there.

 

.

 

“Sooo?” Thosaso says, as she’s lying on her back, panting with a bruise forming on her face. Ben didn’t mean to hit her this hard, but he feels like he’s losing a bit of control over his abilities. Or maybe he’s just projecting, because he feels like he has lost control of his life. Even more than usual.

“What?” Ben asks her and reaches out with his hand to help her up. She accepts it with a smile.

“When are you gonna announce your engagement?”

Ben feels his face go red and crosses his arms, curling his body inwards.

He knows it’s going to happen, he knows it’s going to happen soon, because the First Order is trying to gain even more favour and it’s everything the reporters can talk about whenever he has to talk to them.

“Wait,” Thosaso says, her dark eyebrows rising high on her violet face. “He hasn’t dropped the question yet?”

“We’re looking for the perfect moment.”

“Romance is truly dead.”

Sometimes Ben wonders if Thosaso is still aware that Ben doesn’t want to be here, that this isn’t his home that the relationship he has with Hux is only for the press. Sometimes Ben wonders, if he is still aware of it himself.

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

**From:** Human Resources  
**To:** First Order Officers  
**Subject:** Starkiller Base Inauguration

 

You are invited to attend the inauguration of Starkiller Base and be among the first to take a look at the magnificent machine that will brighten the First Orders future and bring an end to the New Republic’s influence once and for all.

 

Saturday, 26.08.25   
from 1900 - 2200   
Ballroom 2f  
Starkiller Base  
  
Appetizers and cocktails will be served.

 

This invitation applies to all First Order officers. You are invited to bring a plus one.  
  
Elgar Cari

Human Resources

   
  
---  
  
 

.

 

**> FO 09-57-67-42-24 (Gen. Breandan Hux; Ben Organa)**

B. Hux 1805> Where are you, your shuttle was supposed to leave five minutes ago.  
B. Organa 1806> On my way. Don’t worry, we’ll be fashionably late.  
B. Hux 1807> This isn’t the Republic. There’s nothing like being fashionably late.  
B. Organa 1808> Chill, I’ll be there.

 

.

 

 

## Inauguration of Starkiller Base

by Elgar Cari

 

 

 

Last night the First Order celebrated the inauguration of the newly finished Starkiller Base. All officers were invited and there wasn’t a single person who wants to make a name for themselves, who took the chance not be spotted in the presence of the highest ranking members the First Order has to offer.

Last night, the First Order celebrated the inauguration of the newly finished Starkiller Base. All officers were invited and there wasn’t a single person wanting to make a name for themselves who refused the chance to be spotted in the presence of the highest ranking members the First Order has to offer.

The highest point of the evening was certainly the speech by Breandan Hux at 1930, in 

| which he spoke about the hard work through which the Starkiller Base has been built in record time. [Read the speech here]. As always, the general showed a lot of affection for his very own pet project, even though he was a tad bit late to a party that was very much in his own honour. 

The reasons for his lateness explained itself, when the general arrived ten minutes late with his soon-to-be-fiancé, raising a lot of questions among the guests as to the reason for that.

**Read a detailed timeline of the inauguration right here**  
  
---|---  
  
**  
**

 

.

 

 **The First Order** @firstorder ☑  
Where does Ben Organa get his amazing wardrobe? Find out right here. Firstorder.fo/sdss577

 

 **The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq  ☑

@firstorder um guuuuys? Am I the only one who actually looked at his clothes?

 

 **The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq  ☑  
Ben Organa spotted with ring around his finger on secret First Order party! galacinq.how/587630

 

 **The First Order** @firstorder  ☑  
Find out what interesting things happened at the inauguration.  Firstorder.fo/5478dv

**The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq  ☑  
Ben Organa engaged to Breandan Hux. Watch the full video here! galacinq.how/57820

 

 **The First Order** @firstorder  ☑  
@galacticinq how about you stop stealing our pictures/videos?

 

 **The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq  ☑  
@firstorder how about no

 

.

 

[Preparing transmission]

A security camera comes to life. The quality and sound is good. The camera is directed at a small balcony outside of the ballroom, where a big party is being held.

Ben Organa leans with his forearms on the balustrade, the white fog in front of his mouth visible for the viewer.

He looks to the left with a faint smile on his face, as Breandan Hux joins him on the balcony, taking Organa’s hands in his own.

“You wouldn’t be so cold if you wore something a bit … warmer.” Hux looks down on Organa and takes his clothes in. Clad in black pants, white boots, a white shirt and a black see through tunic that does down to the floor and covers his fingers, with his hair braided back into a bun at the back of his head, he stands out among all the other First Order affiliates in their dark and strict regalia, and even among the guests some people brought.

Ben Organa smiles and shakes his head. What he says next is too quiet for the camera to pick up, but Breandan Hux nods and takes a deep breath.

Ben Organa seems to pick up on what is happening and straightens his posture.

Hux’ss face is hidden from the camera because of the angle, but there is a faint smile and a hint of sadness on Organa’s face.

“Didn’t expect today, to be honest,” Organa says and Hux shrugs. His red hair is getting covered in snow and Organa reaches out with his hand to brush some of it away.

“I’d just change our status, if I could,” Hux says and Organa throws his head back and laughs.

“And here I was expecting to be wooed.”

“I can get on one knee if you want.” Hux makes an attempt to do that, but Organa shakes his head.

“Let’s save that for later, okay?” He winks, and the viewer can only guess the face Hux makes, but there is a definite flustered noise coming out of his mouth. He regains his composure fast and takes Organa’s hands in his own again.

“Ben Organa,” he starts and Organa raises his eyebrows. “I know that we don’t agree on a lot of political ideology, that you find my lack of faith in the Force disturbing and that there are days when you want to strangle me.”

“Usually on days when we talk political ideologies,” Organa remarks and the camera picks up Hux’ss laughter.

“Anyway… despite your numerous shortcomings, I believe that we understand each other exactly where it matters, and I cannot think of anyone else who I’d rather-“

“Take over the galaxy with?” Organa interrupts and Hux clears his throat.

“I was gonna say achieve many great things, but that… does work for me.”

“It works for you? Excuse me, if you don’t want to do it, I can. I think Emperor Ben Organa sounds good, how does consort Breandan Organa sound?”

“Over my dead body.” There is a rarely heard humour in Hux’ss voice and Organa smiles bright.

“Emperor consort Ben Hux?” Hux proposes and Organa tilts his head.

“I don’t know, you’d have to put in some effort to convince me.”

Faint laughter gets picked up by the camera, as Hux pushes Organa back against the balustrade.

The screen goes black.

[Transmission end]

 

.

**Core world trends**

  


#BenHux

#soevilyetsocute  
  
---  
  
 

 

# 28 ABE

 

_Notes from Dr Roshell Koda’s field journal, during the Jakku Starship Graveyard Dig. Foundation for the proposal paper “First Order: a genocidal terrorist organization that needs to be banned”._

  * Had to fly through the Starship Graveyard a few minutes ago. Korwin reminded me that it’s also called the Graveyard of Giants. We should really make a stop here when we’re done.
  * Just reached the Goazon Badlands. Can’t say I’m impressed so far. Lots of walkers and scrap and a lot of sand.
  * Our guide said we could take a detour to the imperial weapons facility. I’m tempted but we do have a job here.
  * Decided against it. Finding out what makes the Sinking Fields work is way more important.
  * Made the mistake to leave part of our equipment lying around. Seems like we reached the fields.
  * Took some samples of the sand. I hope that I can dig a few meters in and get some more.
  * Korwin is doing scanning today so we can’t do anything else.
  * Korwin said he saw something weird on the scanner but then the field moved so he’s back to square one.
  * Found some human DNA in my sample. I suppose I shouldn’t be worried since people die here all the time but somehow
  * Korwin just came to me. He scanned about a quadrat kilometre and he thinks there are way too many bodies. We informed the Republic.
  * Lots of Republic guards around and they brought a mobile mass scanner and confirmed that we have stumbled upon a mass grave.
  * The power shovels are getting ready.
  * Holy shit I just ran into Luke Skywalker
  * HAN SOLO OH MY GOD
  * HE HUGGED ME
  * Okay I hugged him and he looked miserable
  * Apparently Luke Skywalker is here to stop the fields from moving bc it’s ruining
  * Or not bc he just sent a girl to do it.
  * hIS DAUGHTER
  * (he can’t have a daughter I thought he was in love with han solo. All my theories are ruined)
  * Okay the sand stopped moving and the found the bodies.
  * They say it’s mostly children, people with injuries that would prevent them from fighting and old people (over 50).
  * They found brandings on the bodies. I’d say slaves.
  * Korwin identified the brandings as Empire symbols or something similar.
  * It’s the First Order.
  * Skywalker, Solo and the girl left. Apparently they need to report back to the Resistance immediately. I’m so happy that I’ve meet my idols.
  * First grave is done. I lost count of the bodies. Someone mentioned that they found at least three other ones.
  * The republic called me back to report on this. I’m leaving right now.



 

.

 

 **Galactic Report** @thegalacticreport  ☑  
Breaking news! Three mass graves with over 600 000 bodies found. Victims seem to be “unfit” members of the First Order stormtrooper program. galactic.hos/35863

 

 **Republic Senate Official** @republicsenate  ☑  
This is atrocious. We expect answers from the First Order.

 

 **The First Order** @firstorder  ☑  
Our soldiers swear loyalty in life and death.

 

.

 

“You’re joking right? Who the hell wrote this?” Hux yells at Major Cali from human resources and considers throwing him out of an airlock right now.

“I needed to write something, sir!”

Hux looks at Cali, who still seems to think he did everything right.

“I want to know who decided to bury those bodies there, and then that person can deal with the public fallout, right now!”

Cali runs out of the room, just as Phasma enters. She’s wearing her armour and Hux is sure that there is something wrong.

“Why are you wearing your captain’s stripes? Didn’t I promote you like three times already?”

She takes her helmet off and raises one perfect eyebrow. “I declined. I am better suited as the leader of the stormtrooper program. I don’t want to deal with all that paperwork.”

Hux would like to remind her that she still has to do that, but he’s too exhausted.

“About the person responsible?” she says, and Hux looks up from where he’s staring at the media.

“What?”

“I’d say it was whoever was in charge of the stormtrooper program before I got a hold of it.”

A nerve begins to pulsate under Hux’ss eye. “Hypothetically… would executing my father make me seem ruthless or committed?”

She tilts her head from one side to the other. “I’d say ruthless and heartless for the Republic and committed for all of us.”

Hux can live with that. He doesn’t care about the Republic’s opinion.

“Speaking of commitment. I sent a stormtrooper to be your lovely fiancé’s new bodyguard, did he report for duty?”

Hux nods. He oversaw the introduction this morning, and already pitied the young man. Ben has a habit of getting on people’s nerves. Hux isn’t even sure that his own political ambition is enough to put up with Ben, despite the fact that he may or may not be a little bit attached.

He sits down in the chair and puts a hand over his eyes.

“What would you have done with the bodies?” he asks Phasma and she pouts for a second.

“I’d probably burn them. You?”

“Recycle. You can use a lot of the human body, even after death and it seems like a waste to just throw them away.”

When Phasma doesn’t say anything for about a minute he looks back at her. She just stares at him.

“What?” he explains himself. “I was bored and it seemed interesting.”

“You need to get laid. I’m telling that boy that he needs to stop playing hard to get as soon as he gets back.”

He wants to throw something insulting at her. He’s fine with Ben’s wish to take it slow – even though it’s been years, but Hux is patient and their relationship is fake anyway so it’s not like he has any right to care.

“Wait. What do you mean when he gets back?”

“He took a shuttle to the capital, shopping or something.”

Hux looks at the litany of death threats directed at him over spacer and thinks: fuck.

 

.

 

**> FO 10-42-05-84-10 (Gen. Breandan Hux; Ben Organa)**

B. Hux 1134> You need to get back right now.  
B. Hux 1136> Damn it, Ben, have you seen the news?  
B. Hux 1139> If you get killed I’m recycling your body.

 

“Um, sir,” FN-2187 says for the third time. He hasn’t realised so far that Ben has decided to ignore him. As far as Ben has gathered, FN-2187 is a good soldier, who feels like he doesn’t fit in, but tries his best to adhere to the protocols, which makes him very annoying right now.

“What is it?” he asks and keeps rummaging through the list of books. It’s a First Order controlled planet, so the access to free literature is of course heavily restricted, but Ben has found that these old shops sometimes hide things that he couldn’t get on any of the servers he can normally access. And right now it’s that time of the year when he misses home, when he just wants to see his parents again, even though he knows that they don’t care about him at all.

“Your comlink has been going off. And people are staring at us.”

Ben looks up to realise that there are indeed a lot of people looking at them in the show and a few out on the street through the windows.

“You get used to it,” he says and gets back to the list. There’s nothing interesting there, but he’s adamant to find something that reminds him of the good things from home.

“And you should probably take your uniform off.”

“Sir?” FN-2187 squeaks, and Ben looks him up and down. Yes, the stormtrooper uniform plus his own face is probably what got them recognised so fast.

“Come with me,” he says and waves his finger. His bodyguard follows him behind a stack of old fashioned data-pads and Ben motions at the helmet.

“Take it off.”

“Sir, I’m not allowed to do that.”

“Unless a supervisor commands it. I’m commanding it.” Ben is technically not part of the military – he’s not part of anything, a voice inside his head reminds him, he has no home, no family, not even a real fiancé or friends – but he is still FN-2187’s superior in this situation.

The helmet comes off, revealing a handsome young face underneath and Ben nods at him. “Very good, give it to me, and now take off the rest.”

“I really don’t think this is regulation,” FN-2187 says, but hands Ben the parts of his uniform. He has a bag with him because he did expect to buy things, but now he just puts the armour in it and hangs it over FN’s arm. Without the armour he’s left in dark pants and shirt and grey shoes. He’s a handsome guy under all that First Order education, and Ben hopes that not wearing the armour will help them. As soon as they’re out of the shop.

They do make it out without much fuss, even though there are a few people who look at them like they want to string them up right there – it’s a planet that has only recently come under the First Order’s control. Ben doesn’t expect them to like it at all, so he doesn’t mind.

“I need to get some sweets for Thosaso, she says they’re amazing here,” Ben says when he marches down the street with FN behind him trying to keep up, and the stormtrooper only nods. He’s clearly not used to playing bodyguard and it makes Ben wonder why he is here after all. He forgoes asking and scans the surface of his thoughts.

_Why did Captain Phasma send me here, I was always a good stormtrooper, she said I had a lot of potential, that I could make it far, and now I have to play babysitter? There is nothing political to learn here that I don’t already know, is she punishing me? Is it because I don’t get along with the others? Does she think if I survive Ben Organa’s service I’ll be a better team player?_

“FN?” he asks the stormtrooper, who immediately shows up next to him, ready to defend him against any potential aggressor. “Do you know what’s the most important part in succeeding as a politician?”

FN flinches before shaking his head, and Ben smiles. “Changing other people’s perception of you. Your enemies think they can use your reputation against you? Embrace it and make their little ploy null and void. They think they know who you’re going to turn to in need of help? Make new friends and attack them from behind. You can and should change who you are, while still maintaining something that people like and remember about you.”

“But you don’t do that.” FN’s face is blank, like he’s judging Ben for trying to tell him things he so clearly doesn’t listen to himself.

“I’m not trying to be a successful politician. Do you know why I’m telling you this?”

“Because you read my mind?”

Smart. Captain Phasma really has a good eye. “Because right now, you’re walking like a stormtrooper, like a soldier. Like you’re just trudging along, waiting for an order. If you want your higher ups to see you as someone worthy of being put in a different position, you need to behave like you already have it.”

Like Hux. Hux is a master at behaving like he already has what he wants.

“So what do I do?”

“Shoulders back, look ahead, don’t just look at me, there are other interesting things around. Don’t walk like you expect to stop every second, you’re enjoying a walk with a friend.”

“So we’re friends in this scenario?”

“Yes.”

“Sir, what do friends do?”

“I have no idea.”

 

.

 

**> FO 10-42-05-84-10 (Gen. Breandan Hux; Ben Organa)**

B. Hux 1406> I’m sending someone for you, we’re dealing with the Jakku situation right now.

 

.

 

Ben Organa stops in the middle of a talk with an old lady who is calling him a mass murderer and feels billions of lives go out at once.

 

.

 

Half a galaxy away, Rey Skywalker feels the flames upon the bodies of people she may have known in another life, while her father can only stare into nothingness. The screams that echo through the Force make her press her hands over ears.

 

.

 

Leia Organa raises her hand to her head at the sudden migraine that starts to form behind her eyes. It stops five seconds later, just as a report comes in.

 

.

 

By the time a driver picks up Ben Organa and his bodyguard, the young man is shaking, his eyes rolling back in his head.

 

.

 

 **Galactic Report** @thegalacticreport ☑  
Breaking news! Hyper speed weapon fires on Jakku, destroys whole planet.

 

 **Republic Senate Official** @republicsenate  ☑  
We don’t have any words for the tragedy that was committed by the First Order mere minutes ago.

 

 **Rebellious times** @rebels  ☑  
It is time to act against the First Order. We cannot keep denying the horrible acts they commit. #RememberJakku

 

.

 

“YOU DID WHAT?” Ben yells, as he and FN are dropped off on the Finalizer and brought before Hux. He’s wearing his long coat, the cap next to him on the table.

Hux takes a look at FN and Ben turns around too. “You are dismissed for today; I’ll be in here or in my own quarters.”

FN salutes and takes one last frightened look at Hux before he leaves. As soon as they’re alone, Ben is in Hux face.

“You blew up a planet to hide evidence that you massacred half a million stormtroopers who were unusable for the First Order?”

Hux doesn’t even look sorry. He looks… weird. Ben isn’t sure what exactly the look in his eyes means – crazy, a voice that sounds like his father says, he looks like he’s fucking insane – but it makes him uneasy.

“I was ordered to blow up Jakku, to test the Starkiller weapon. I can’t refuse orders from Snoke, can I? And I wasn’t the one who put the stormtroopers there. The graves are over ten years old.”

That doesn’t make this okay. Ben thought… Ben had thought that the First Order might not be that bad. Maybe he could live here for the rest of his life, or for as long as he’s useful, but this… he can’ believe that they actually went that far.

“How can you be so calm?”

“I followed my orders.”

“Of course. Because you weren’t dying to demonstrate your weapon’s power.” Ben turns around to leave Hux because he can’t do this, he can’t be in his presence right now, but Hux grabs his arm and doesn’t let him go.

“You think I liked blowing up that planet? Do you know how much metal we got from it, for our ships? It wasn’t a smart decision finance-wise and I wouldn’t have made it myself.”

“The metal,” Ben echoes and turns around to look at Hux. He always knew that Hux had problems with the whole caring about life thing, but this… “Do you know how many sentient beings there were on Jakku? Because I do! And I felt every single one of them burn.”

Hux pupils are blown wide. “What did it feel like?”, he asks like he’s asking Ben what the rain feels like on his face. It’s then that Ben has enough.

Reaching out for Hux’s mind he runs into the reason for Hux’ss behaviour immediately.

_The ground is shaking under his feet, the weapon is firing out of the earth, a big red beam right in front of him, colouring the sky crimson. All that power, and he is the one who has the control over it, he is the one who could direct it anywhere he wanted. It’s like being a god. It’s exhilarating._

Ben stumbles back, only held by Hux’ss hand and looks at him, eyes wide open. He still feels the same thing Hux felt during the firing, the knowledge of all that control – just the control Ben has been lacking all his life – coursing through his veins and he realises with a surprise that he’s hard in his pants, that he’s looking just as dishevelled as Hux. It’s Hux who takes a step forward and crowds him against the couch, the back of it digging into his thighs.

The kiss is all teeth and tongue and Ben has never felt as alive as in this moment, when he pushes one leg over Hux’ss hip and drags him as close as he can.

 

The military issued sheets are rough against Ben’s back as he takes one last look at Hux and rolls around to face the other direction. He feels shame. Shame at sleeping with someone who clearly got off on the knowledge of a whole planet of people burning, shame at caring about this man, and shame because for a moment there, he understood where Hux was coming from, and he could feel it, too, like those were his own feelings.

He pulls the blanket over his body and closes his eyes, but the screams of the people of Jakku are still there, are still ringing in his ears.

_Ben._

_Ben._

_Ben!_

He opens his eyes and turns around to Hux, who is still out and closes them again.

_Luke I don’t think it is working. I’m trying! Ben, can you hear me?_

_Mom?_

_Ben, I am so happy to hear from you! Are you okay?_

_I’m … fine… how are you doing this?_

It’s like he can see his mother standing in front of him, the people around her faint grey shadows that move without noticing him. He’s not sure if she can see his surroundings, but if Ben could guess by the look on her face, he’d say she just sees him in front of her. Or maybe she doesn’t care that he just slept with a mass murderer.

_Luke is helping me. After what happened on Jakku… We thought we could get you out, when we’re strong enough, but we realised that we can’t wait._

Bitterness floods through him.

_I can count at least three times in the last five years where you had a good opportunity._

_I know, Ben, I know, it’s just…_ she trails off and looks around her. Of course. The Resistance. The Republic. Saving the Galaxy at the expense of her family. At least with the First Order he is aware that he is only an insurance and a figurehead for them. They didn’t try to tell him that they loved him.

_I understand._

_No, don’t do that. You’ll listen to me right now. We are getting you out._

_I don’t need to be rescued_ , he says, before taking all his willpower to shut the connection.

Suddenly it is silent in his head and Ben sighs. He feels tears at the corner of his eyes, and he doesn’t know what to do with this.

Why now. Why after fifteen years?

He feels a hand at his side and looks around to see that Hux is still half asleep, patting the mattress to see if he is still there. He slides closer and lets Hux put his hand on his chest and his mouth on his arm.

Who can he trust more? The family that didn’t care about him for the past fifteen years and didn’t even attempt to rescue him, or the mass-murdering enemy who may not love him, but is attracted to him, and with whom he can see a joint future?

He takes a last look at Hux, who is drooling on his arm, and gets comfortable in the pillows.

 

 

# 29 ABE

 

Accessing not only the Republican senate, but every private network has been something that the First Order IT department had spent quite some time on. Eight months after what is now called the Jakku tragedy, they have done it and the Supreme Leader is ready. Somewhere on a Star destroyer, a technician hits ‘transmit’.

 _“People of the New Republic”,_ says the voice of Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order. Across the Core Worlds people stop their work and look upon the screens closest to them.

_“You may not know what I’m telling you right now, because the Senate tells you nothing but lies, to keep you quiet and calm, but two months ago, the First Order took control over planets all around the core worlds. You are surrounded. Surrounded by a better life, that is only one knee fall from your Chancellor away from being accessible to you.”_

On the Finalizer, General Hux presses his lips together. He’s not sure when the Supreme Leader lost his touch for him, but he is not at all happy with the speech he is giving. You could have done that better, a tiny voice whispers in the back of his mind.

_“In my great benevolence, I have given the New Republic a choice. Surrender to the First Order and become part of a New Empire under which we all will thrive or refuse and share the fate of a planet that was forgotten immediately because it had the misfortune of not being important for those who control you. Remember Jakku. The Republican Senate has two hours to surrender. After that, the Hosnian System will share the fate of Jakku.”_

The transmission ends and Leia Organa grips the table with shaking hands. Another Jakku. Another Alderaan. She takes a deep breath and looks for her brother’s eyes across the table. Luke nods and turns around.

It is time.

 

.

 

**> FO 11-05-08-71-33 (Gen. Breandan Hux; Ben Organa)**

B. Hux 1706> All First Order affiliates are to leave Hosnian Prime immediately. That includes you.  
B. Organa 1707> Because you think someone might attack me because you need to show that you got the bigger dick?  
B. Hux 1709> We’ve already spoken about this, Ben. The firing of Starkiller is out of my control. Destroying the whole system is a waste of resources.  
B. Organa 1710> Do you know how afraid those poor ‘resources’ are right now?  
B. Organa 1711> I don’t need another lecture on your fucked up morals, I’m coming back.

 

Ben looks up from his data-pad when he feels something that he hasn’t felt in a long time. He looks around and realises that FN is as alerted as he is.

“What do you feel?” he asks FN, who cringes under his gaze. FN doesn’t like to be reminded, that he feels things - Ben is suspecting that FN has some kind of Force-sensitivity; it’s something he definitely needs to tell Thosaso as soon as they see each other again, the young man could be useful for her new Academy – but they don’t teach you how to deal with this in the stormtrooper program, Ben suspects.

“Someone is close. Someone who is … different,” he says and Ben nods. He motions FN to come with him, hoping that they can reach the harbour before whoever is close senses them.

He soon realises that whoever it is – and his first instinct would be Uncle Luke, but it feels different – is following them.

It’s then that someone in front of them collides with FN and throws him backwards.

“Shit, I’m sorry!”, a voice who Ben doesn’t recognise says and Ben stops immediately and hastens to help his bodyguard up and throw whoever stumbled into him off, so that they could leave before anyone recognised them. But before Ben has made even one step, the Force grips him from behind and pushes him into the alley next to them.

Ben reaches instinctively for the lightsaber he keeps on him whenever he is around Force users – which is only when he trains with Thosaso or one of her Knights – but of course it’s not there. Instead he looks at a young woman with dark hair tied up into three buns, wearing a light tunic and trousers. Her clothes stand out among the rich colours of Hosnian Prime, and Ben has a distinct feeling about her, before he gets distracted by FN stumbling into the alley, with the guy who knocked him off his feet right behind him.

“Hey, handsome, not so fast!” the guy says and rips FN’s blaster out his hands.

“We’re not here to harm you, Ben,” the girl says and Ben looks back at her.

“Did my mother send you?” he asks her and he hates himself for the hope that rises in him for a second, before he pushes it down. It’s only a coincidence that they’re here, he knows that deep down. And he decided that the First Order is his home over a year ago.

But the girl surprises him by nodding. “Yes, when we heard that you’d be in the city today, we had to act.”

“We?” As if the Resistance cares about him at all. And Ben doesn’t expect them too. He’s way too unimportant to for their cause at the moment.

“Aunt Leia, Uncle Han, Uncle Chewie, Dad and me,” the girl answers and it suddenly dawns on Ben.

“Rey,” he names the girl and she nods, before daring to smile. That explains why she already seems to be a fully trained Jedi. Uncle Luke probably trained her since she could walk.

“Nice to finally meet you, cousin.” She seems genuinely happy to meet him, something Ben can’t understand, but he doesn’t want to think about this too long.

“What do you want?” he says and looks between her and the guy. Now that he can take a good look at him, he thinks that he might know him. There’s something about the grin on his face that he just knows.

“Hey, Benben.”

Oh hell no.

“Hey, Poe.” Poe Dameron looks at him with a wide grin. The fact that they know each other apparently convinces FN to stop struggling and he looks at Ben, who in turn just shrugs.

“Ben,” Rey says and gets his attention again. “You can come home with us.”

“And then what? The First Order is going to crush the Resistance before the year is over. You’re all going to die.”

“And what? You want to be on the winning side?” Poe asks and Ben ignores him. He has his reasons and they don’t have to concern people he knew when he was a child.

“Do you really think their cause is just?” Rey asks, a hint of bewilderment in her voice.

Ben closes his eyes. “I don’t have time for this right now.” He needs to get back. Back to where there aren’t people from his past making him feel things that he doesn’t want to feel. He’d like to be in Hux’ss proximity, because the other man always makes him feel like there was something that made it worth being in the First Order.

He looks down when his comlink goes off again and grits his teeth.

 

**> FO 11-05-08-71-33 (Gen. Breandan Hux; Ben Organa)**

B. Hux 1800> Why aren’t you at the shuttle.  
B. Hux 1801> Please go to the shuttle right now.

 

“We need to go,” he says to FN, who pushes Poe’s hand away from his arm.

He wants to rush past Rey, but she doesn’t let him, and Ben is close to using the Force on her. He really doesn’t want to deal with this right now.

“Let us come with you,” she demands and Ben’s eyes widen.

“You want to what?” Even Poe looks like he thinks Rey may have gone mad.

“I can feel that you don’t agree with what the First Order is planning. Maybe Poe and I can sabotage it.”

Ben doesn’t know what makes him agree to this stupid idea, but she is right, he doesn’t want the First Order to blow up the whole Hosnian system.

“If you make it on board while no one is looking, I’m not going to turn you in,” he finally says and ignores the shocked look FN is giving him.

 

.

 

**> FO 11-05-08-71-33 (Gen. Breandan Hux; Ben Organa)**

B. Organa 1805> Got caught up, sorry, on my way back. Can we meet?  
B. Hux 1806> I’m on Starkiller.  
B. Organa 1807> No problem, I’ll be there shortly.

 

**> RE 04-95-74-03-48 (Luke Skywalker; Rey Skywalker)**

R. Skywalker 1808> We found Ben. He doesn’t want to come home but we’re leaving with him to Starkiller Base.  
L. Skywalker 1809> Are you sure that you can’t convince him?  
R. Skywalker 1810> I think there might be something we could do. He’s resenting his parents.  
L. Skywalker 1811> I think I have an idea.

 

**> RE 04-95-74-03-49 (Comm. Poe Dameron, Gen. Leia Organa)**

P. Dameron 1809> En route to Starkiller. Get ready for Shield deactivation.  
L. Organa 1810> I’ll get your team ready.  
P. Dameron 1810> Anything else, Ma’am?  
L. Organa 1811> I’m not sure if I can deal with my son rejecting me right now.

 

.

 

“Can you get us to the maintenance room?” Poe Dameron had asked and FN had nodded. Before Ben had time to react, all three of them are gone and Ben only gets a panicked feeling from FN after Ben is out of sight.

_We’ll come back for you, don’t worry._

He pushes Rey’s meaningless promise aside and focuses on the important things on hands. He needs to talk to Hux, he needs to talk him out of this ridiculous plan, that is only going to ruin everything they have been working for.

“Control room,” he tells the elevator and closes his eyes, when it moves up to where he knows Hux is, probably overseeing Starkiller.

“Request denied.” The elevator suddenly stops and Ben finds himself looking at a red panel.

He pushes a button on the right side. “Hux, it’s me, let me in.”

“Request accepted.” The elevator starts moving again and Ben finds himself rolling his eyes.

When the doors slide open, Ben finds Hux alone in the control room, standing with his back to the elevator, facing the weapon, his body strung tight.

“You’re late,” Hux says, and Ben realises that he knows Hux well enough to differentiate between Hux’ss different kinds of anger. This one stems from worry, because Ben took too long to get back.

“I was delayed.”

“Did someone attack you?” Hux asks, turns around. His face is blank, but there is still that worrying edge to him that makes his belly do a backflip.

“I’m fine, there was just a lot going on.”

Hux nods and swallows.

“Where is everyone?”

“Some officers were getting anxious,” Hux admits and Ben raises his eyebrows. He scans Hux’ss thoughts for a disturbance and sees the officers questioning Hux’ss orders, sees them telling him that they won’t follow his orders, sees them trying to rebel. Hux had them set the machine to auto fire and ordered everyone out.

“And how are you?” he asks, and Hux is silent and turns around again, his hands tightly gripped behind his back.

Hux is anxious himself, thinks that it’s a waste of resources, that it’s a dangerous political move that might destroy them, but he doesn’t know how to tell that to the Supreme Leader, he doesn’t dare defying his orders. Hux is usually so full of confidence that his insecurity throws Ben off. He knows that the people in the First Order care more about Hux than they do about Snoke, and he knows that Hux could lead them alone. That Hux doesn’t seem to think that makes Ben realise something. Finally for the first time in sixteen years he might be able to manipulate a situation to _his_ advantage.

 

.

**> RE 04-95-74-03-49 (Comm. Poe Dameron, Gen. Leia Organa)**

P. Dameron 1817> Shields lowered.  
L. Organa 1817> I’ll give the order to attack.  
P. Dameron 1818> How do we treat First Order deserters?  
L. Organa 1818> Depends who they are.  
P. Dameron 1819> Stormtroopers.  
L. Organa 1819> Bring whoever that is. And now get out of there, your ride should be there asap.

 

“Okay, how do we get to the control room?” Rey asks the stormtrooper, who looks at her like she is insane.

“What do you want there? Let’s just get out of here, before the planet explodes.”

She shakes her head and looks at Poe. “We need to find Ben.”

The Stormtrooper curses and looks at her and Poe and back at her.

“Goddamnit, if I die I’ll blame you.”

He motions them to follow him and Rey smiles at him. She’s sure that she can convince Ben to come with them, if they have enough back-up.

The stormtrooper leads them to an elevator that can bring them up to the level above the control room – something doesn’t work with the same level, Rey doesn’t really know exactly what he means, but she believes him, there are no malicious thoughts in his mind – and when they leave the elevator, there’s no one outside. She can sense a lot of presences two levels below and hopes that none of them will come upstairs.

“Okay, we’re right above it, there’s a maintenance shaft to the right …” The stormtrooper trails off, as they come to stop in front of a door that reads OUT OF SERVICE.

“Can we get through it somehow?” Poe asks, and the stormtrooper shakes his head. “Does one of you have superhuman strength? Because I can’t move this without the electricity.”

Rey reaches out with her hand and tries to will the shaft door open with the Force, but it doesn’t work. She grits her teeth and tries again, but nothing happens.

“Well,” the stormtrooper says. “I guess we could try to cut through the floor.” He motions to Rey’s lightsaber and she looks down on it.

“I’m not sure if that will work.”

It’s neither Poe nor the stormtrooper who answers her, but someone who is standing behind them.

“I never _ask_  that  _question_  ' _till_  after  _I've done it_.”

 

.

 

Ben makes a step forward, presses himself against Hux’s back, and wraps his arms around Hux’s middle. He leans his chin on Hux’s shoulder and his fiancé relaxes a little bit.

“You know you don’t have to do this?” He asks, and Hux tenses a little bit again.

“I got my orders.”

“So? Even your men would rather follow your orders than Snoke’s.”

“That is dangerous talk here, Ben.”

“At least you won’t waste a perfectly good system on some petty power demonstration.” Ben dares himself to press his lips against Hux’s pulse point. Hux tilts his head and closes his eyes.

“But I also don’t have the Force. Don’t you always say that there might be something I don’t see because I’m as Force sensitive as a stone?”

“And I have the Force, and I can tell you that it’s a stupid decision.” His hands sneak between Hux’s uniform and he scratches over the coarse hair that disappears into his trousers. Hux tenses before him and Ben feels him swallow under his lips.

“So what do you want me to do? Betray the Supreme Leader and put you in charge? Supreme Leader Ben?”

“How about Emperor Hux,” he whispers against Hux’s skin and suddenly there is a hand in his hair, ripping his head back. A whimper escapes Ben and he moans when Hux turns his head around and kisses Ben, open mouthed. It’s too much tongue and teeth and Ben would give everything to be able to just enjoy the feeling and let it turn into something else, but he knows that he can’t right now.

“The weapon,” he whispers against Hux’s lips and Hux sighs and turns around to face him.

“You know I can’t stop it.” Because only Snoke can activate and deactivate the weapon. It just shows how little he actually trusts the people who work for him. Not even the one person who he should trust.

“But you can redirect it,” Ben murmurs against Hux lips and Hux leans his head back, out of Ben’s reach.

“And where would I direct it?” There is some kind of suspicion in Hux’s voice, like he expects Ben to say that he wants Hux to fire on Arkanis or some other planet where his precious stormtroopers are getting conditioned.

Ben leans forward and mouths on Hux’s neck again.

“How about the citadel?”

This time the grip in Ben’s hair is painful. “You want me to fire on the citadel and turn the Supreme Leader into dust?”

“Maybe?” Ben asks and looks over Hux’s shoulder. Something is happening on the outside. Additionally to the shaking ground from the weapon, the viewports are starting to clink every time something hits them. It’s the Resistance, ready to blow up the planet to stop the First Order from eradicating them.

“What-“ Hux says and Ben kisses him again. He presses himself against Hux, feeling the sharp bones under his skin and the hardness of his cock. He ruts against it and Hux moans, before shaking his head, as the alarms starts blaring.

“Just change the coordinates,” he says. “You know you want to.”

Hux narrows his eyes. When another shot hits the planet, a look of betrayal crossing his face.

“What did you do?” he accuses Ben. Ben has never seen this kind of emotion in Hux’s face, has never felt him feel it. He’s hurt. He feels betrayed. He can’t believe that Ben would do this to him.

“Nothing, I don’t know what’s happening,” he lies and he doesn’t even notice Hux moving his hand, before he feels the cool coil of a blaster pressed under his chin.

“What did you do?” Hux asks again and Ben swallows. He knows that he can stop a blaster shot in the air, but not when it’s directly under his face.

“Nothing,” Ben says again. A shot hits the viewports directly and the whole room shakes. It gets incredibly loud suddenly, and Ben isn’t sure where it’s coming from, but Hux’s eyes go comically wide.

Something falls down from somewhere and echoes through the room. About ten seconds later something else falls down, and then more and more.

“Let him go!”

Ben freezes. He shares a look with Hux, pure hate and disappointment meeting confusion and fear. Hux turns him around and presses the blaster tighter against his body. It gives Ben a way to look at whoever spoke there, and his hands start shaking.

There’s a big hole in the ceiling, big enough for someone to slip through. And there are seven people in the room, four blasters and a bow caster directed at him and Hux (though Ben expects mostly at Hux), and two Lightsabers drawn and ready to fight.

“I’m not here for you, Hux,” Ben’s dad yells. “I’m here for your weapon and my son.”

“You’re a bit late, aren’t you? What’s it been, sixteen years?” Hux snarls and Ben swallows. He hasn’t heard him like this before. But he’s also never seen Hux so hurt. Didn’t even know that Hux cares this much. He reaches out for his mind and finds pain there, hurt feelings. _How can he do this to me? What about our future? How much of it was lies? Did he plan this the whole time?_

“Hux,” Ben whispers. “You can’t win this.”

_I know I can’t. I know that I’ll have to surrender or die._

“Let Ben come home.”

_You can’t have him._

Hux wants to say that he doesn’t care about Ben that he’ll throw him back to his family with pleasure, but he doesn’t want to.

Ben realises that while Hux is angry at him and wants to shoot him in the head right now, there is an underlying feeling of understanding and a feeling like he might even be able to forgive Ben.

It’s surprising. Ben doesn’t know Hux as someone who forgives personal attacks, so he didn’t expect this.

“As if you’re not going to shoot me, as soon as you have him,” Hux says and Ben’s dad grits his teeth. Chewie makes a noise and Ben wants to smile at him, wants to tell him that he’s okay, that he’ll come home. But he doesn’t even know if he wants to go home. Maybe he can convince Hux to redirect Starkiller. Maybe they can be together.

“We promise to let you live. We just want to stop you from killing innocent people.” It’s Uncle Luke who says something for the first time and Ben feels Hux’s head snap around to him.

“Hux, please,” Ben says. They don’t have long. Ben reaches out to the Force around the blaster, trying to get a feeling for it, trying to determine if he’ll be able to push it away without Hux noticing and probably getting his head blown off.

“I can’t,” Hux answers and Ben closes his eyes. He grips the blaster with the Force and Hux notices. He doesn’t pull the trigger like Ben expects him, but let’s Ben push the blaster out of his hand. It clatters on the ground, making the loudest noise in the room. Everyone else starts yelling and Ben feels Hux getting pushed back. Luke has his hand stretched out, keeping Hux in place and Ben wants to turn around to him, wants to tell him he’s sorry, that he didn’t know, that he didn’t plan this from the beginning, but then his dad is in front of him, pulling Ben in an embrace that he’s always wanted, that his dad had always too busy to give. Chewie joins in only seconds later, nearly suffocating him. He wants to enjoy it, wants to bury his face in Chewie’s fur, but he has to turn around, has to know what’s happening. He can’t leave Hux like this. He reaches out to him again, tries to give him soothing thoughts.

Luke is in front of him with Rey being close by. “You’ll deactivate the weapon right now.”

Ben feels the pull to obey Luke’s order and he knows that it must be worse for Hux.

“He can’t,” he says. “Only Snoke can do that. He can only redirect it.”

“So what, you want us to fire on an uninhabited planet?” Poe asks and Ben shakes his head. He frees himself from the four arms that are wrapped around him.

“Snoke’s citadel,” he answers and Rey smiles.

“That’s so evil,” she says and Luke nods. Hux looks at Ben, resentment burning in his eyes.

“You will redirect the coordinates for Starkiller to Snoke’s citadel.” This time, Ben feels Hux’s need to obey the order. He also feels his pain at not being able to follow it, because he has no idea where the citadel is.

“I know the coordinates,” he says and Hux snarls at him from the console.

“Get out of my head.” Anger hits against him like a wave and he pulls back.

“I was just trying to help,” he tries to explain and Hux looks away from him. He turns around and pushes buttons on the panel.

“The coordinates,” Ben says and his dad nods. When he moves towards Hux and Luke he realises that there is fur on his clothes and for a second he feels happier than ever before in his life.

He stands next to Hux, and when his arm brushes Hux’s while reaching for the num pad, Hux actually recoils from him. Ben tries to pretend like it doesn’t hurt him.

“It’s done,” he says and Hux comes back to confirm the coordinate change. They have two minutes to spare so it won’t reach Snoke and he won’t be able to make them change it.

“It’s done, you can stop the attack,” Poe says into his comlink and then turns to FN.

Ben flinches when his dad comes to pull him back to them and shakes his head.

“Hux,” he says, but Hux just stares forward, ignoring him.

“Brean, please.”

A bitter smile curls around Hux mouth and he shakes his head. “What do you want?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what.”

“I wasn’t planning this. I didn’t know. I just wanted to save the people in the Hosnian system.”

“Hmh.”

“This doesn’t change anything.”

Hux raises his eyebrows and laughs. It’s a harsh and hurtful sound. “So you’re telling me to forgive you for ruining my life?”

“I’m not ruining the life. The First Order will still exist after this.”

“And how long until they’ll run us over and arrest all of us?”

“Do you really think so little of your leadership qualities?” He jokes, and the fact that Hux’s face doesn’t even move on inch shows him how much Hux hates him right now.

“Don’t.”

“Brean-“

“Ben, not right now.” Hux finally turns around to him. “I’m angry at you and I’d be glad if you allowed me to stay angry at you for a little while longer.”

Ben looks away. He wants to grab Hux’s hand and tell him how sorry he is until Hux isn’t angry anymore, or until he’s just too annoyed at him to stay mad any longer, but he gets it. If Hux wants his space, Ben will give it to him, even if he doesn’t want to.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Hux suddenly says and everyone looks at him. Ben looks up at him and catches a picture of himself in a panel and realises that he looks crestfallen and he can bet that he probably pouted. Hux really hates it when he does that.

Hux actually pats him on the shoulder.

When Ben opens his mouth to say something, Starkiller suddenly shakes under them. The whole room gets tinted red and Ben looks up ahead. He’s never seen Starkiller fire up so close, and he can hear the gasps from everyone else in the room.

A red beam erupts from the ground, and Ben wouldn’t have to be Force sensitive to feel the power radiating from the weapon.

“This is horrifying,” Rey whispers, and Ben looks at his family. They all have a look of horror on their faces, so much unlike the wonder he had seen on all the members of the First Order. So unlike the wonder on Hux’s own face.

He turns Hux’s face around to him, away from prying eyes, and Hux looks at him and tries to free himself.

 _They’ll kill you right here if they see you being happy_ , he sends to Hux and Hux looks at him like he wants to kill him.

 _Fine, now let go of me._ Hux pulls away from Ben, and they look back just as the last red light disappears.

They wait for ten seconds, and then Hux reaches for the panel.

“Contact Supreme Leader Snoke.”

“No connection possible,” the computer says and everyone lets out a long breath.

Ben sees Luke close his eyes and feels him reach out with the Force. He does so himself, but where he was able to feel Snoke beforehand, he finds nothing. He dares to look upon Thosaso and her Knights and finds them with feelings of confusion and joy.

“He is dead,” he says and Luke nods.

“Yes.”

“And now?” FN asks.

“Now we leave.” Ben’s dad looks at Ben and he knows that he wants him to come with them, and now that his family is actually here, Ben wants nothing more, but … he looks at Hux, who doesn’t dare look at him.

“But they can still fire at everything else, as long as this weapon exists,” Rey says and Ben sees her move for the button of her lightsaber.

“Starkiller can’t be fired without the Supreme Leader’s permission and a confirmation from the acting general.”

“And if you’re the Supreme Leader?” Poe asks.

“Then I’ll have to assign someone else as General and change the fingerprint lock. But it’s not possible for the person who was locked onto the ID to change it himself.”

“That is overly complicated.” Poe remarks, and everyone else nods.

“That’s the point. It’s a failsafe. It’s for the case that the general becomes too ambitious and gets rid of the Supreme Leader.”

Nobody says anything to that. They all think the same.

“And how long would it take you to reprogram that?” Poe asks and Hux shrugs. Ben however does have an answer to that.

“He killed all the programmers who were good enough to work on this project.” It will take years for Hux to find new programmers who are as good or even willing to work for the First Order at this point.

“Hm, then we might even let you live.”

“How gracious of yo-“ Hux loses consciousness in the middle of the word and Ben can only catch him. He looks to Luke who lowers his hand and smiles at him. “Chain him to the console, open the doors and let’s get out of here.”

Ben lowers Hux gently to the ground and brushes an escaped hair streak out of his face. Someone drops their hand on his shoulder and he freezes.

“Ben. Please.” His dad. Ben has never heard him like this. But he’s also never seen Hux like this.

He feels torn apart. He knows what he should do, but it’s been so long. Is he even at home anymore in the Republic? With the Resistance?

“Let me help you,” his dad says and Ben lets himself be pulled on his feet. He lets his dad pull him and there is a voice inside him that says, he can pretend like he didn’t have a choice, but he does have one and even if Hux is so much more important to him that he thought he was… he just wants to hug his mother right now.

 

.

 

 **Galactic Report** @thegalacticreport  ☑  
The First Order has apparently fired on one of their own planets. Crisis averted?

 

 **Republic Senate Official** @republicsenate  ☑  
It seems like the First Order has stopped their vicious attack. We urge all residents to not return yet, as there might still be something happening.

 

 **Rebellious times** @rebels  ☑  
Once again, Justice has been served.

[Picture attached. The picture shows Leia Organa cradling the face of her son in her hands. They are both crying. Han Solo, Chewbacca, Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron, Rey Skywalker and another unidentified male are standing around them.]

 

 **The First Order** @firstorder  ☑  
We’re de-activating this account for some time because I have no idea what’s going on. Be right back.

 

.

 

Ben Organa slips out of the dining hall, where everyone has been welcoming him home – and it still doesn’t feel like it, but his mother says things like that need time. He passes Poe and FN on his way out and hears part of their conversation.

“Well, I ain’t using it. FN, huh? Finn, I’m gonna call you Finn, is that alright?” 

“Finn, yeah. Finn, I like that. I like that.” 

“I’m Poe, Poe Dameron.” 

“Good to meet you, Poe.” 

“Good to meet you too, Finn.”

As soon as he is alone he looks down on his comlink and opens the message he received a few minutes ago.

 

**> FO 11-05-08-71-58 (F.M Breandan Hux; Ben Organa)**

B. Hux 2307> I’m not saying I’ll never forgive you. I’m just saying that right now I don’t want to talk to you.  
B. Organa 2308> Understood, Emperor Hux.  
B. Hux 2309> It’s Field Marshall Hux, Ben, don’t you read the headers of your messages?  
B. Hux 2319> Don’t answer that question, I’m not talking to you right now.

 

 

# 30 ABE

## LIVE STREAM: 30 YEAR AFTER THE BATTLE OF ENDOR Part V: THE ANNIVERSARY PARTY 

By Mia Koor

Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to the last part of our Anniversary series.  So far, we’ve talked about the rebuilding of the galaxy, about how our society changed with the end of the empire, the legacy and the aftermath of the knowledge that the Jedi returned, and of course the short Galactic Civil War between the New Republic and the First Order. And now it is finally time to get ready for the biggest event of the year. The 30 year anniversary party. Everyone who had a role in the rebellion is here on this beautiful day, as are reigning 

| 

 politicians, starlets and rumour has it even some Jedi – no, Luke Skywalker still doesn’t like the spotlight and will only join us later, but rumour has it that his daughter will be there, as will Leia Organa, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Wedge Antilles and many more. No news on Ben Organa yet, but since it’s been confirmed that First Order delegates will attend, we don’t think he’ll show. Watch the live-stream here and get the full story as soon as it’s over right here!  
  
---|---  
  
 

.

 

 **The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq  ☑  
@firstorder So which one of our favourite evil people will attend the party?

 

 **The First Order** @firstorder  ☑  
@galacticinq How about it’s none of your business?

**The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq  ☑  
@firstorder Someone who blows up planets shouldn’t give me that tone.

 

 **The First Order** @firstorder  ☑  
@galacticinq We signed the Jakku accords, didn’t we? And we haven’t taken over anyone in over a year. What do you want me to do, go on my knees for you?

 

 **The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq  ☑  
@firstorder Are you offering?

 

 **The First Order** @firstorder  ☑  
@galacticinq No.

 

 **The First Order** @firstorder  ☑  
Field Marshall Breandan Hux and General Devyn Phasma arrive at the Anniversary Party. Ready to slay. #thatwasajoke #30yearsendor _Firstorder.fo/dfh5d6hd3d_

 

 **The galactic inquirer** @galacticinq  ☑  
The evil people from the First Order sure clean up good. #30yearsendor _galacinq.how/064613_

 

 **Galactic Report** @thegalacticreport  ☑  
Leia Organa, Han Solo, Ben Organa and Chewbacca arrive at the party. #30yearsendor _galactic.hos/08963_

**Robbie** @weerobin  
It’s happening, it’s happening! #BenHux #30yearsendor

 

 **Ari Skywalker** @awesomeari  
*roots anonymously* #BenHux #30yearsendor

 

 **Robbie @weerobin**  
I know you all want to know but the camera isn’t picking up anything! #BenHux #30yearsendor

**Leeadraw** @queandraw  
@weerobin Shouldn’t you be making dinner?

 

 **Robbie** @weerobin  
@queandraw Darling, you’re watching it in the living room, I can hear you. We deserve some closure on this.

 

 **Robbie** @weerobin  
Hux just approached them! #BenHux #30yearsendor

 

.

 

“Field Marshall,” Ben says.

“Your majesty.” Hux clearly doesn’t like using the title; that much is obvious. But acknowledging every single royalty and planetary had been part of the Jakku accords, an extra document that the First Order had been forced to sign right after they had to sign the galactic concordance.

Ben holds out his hand and Hux gives him an ‘are you kidding me’ look. But he bends down and kisses the engagement ring on Ben’s finger.

Ben can already see his parents move towards him so he hopes whatever Hux wants to throw in his face will be short, but as always Hux manages to surprise him.

“Would you care to dance?”

“As I’ve already told about five people here: I only dance with people who’ve known me for over ten years, are the leader of a military organisation and have seen me naked.”

The corner of Hux’s mouth quirks up. “What a coincidence, I fit all those criteria.”

“You don’t say,” Ben fakes being shocked and makes a step forward. “Well let’s do this, before my parents decide that you’re compromising my virtue.”

“Oh, we can’t have that,” Hux says as he leads Ben in the middle of the ballroom and puts a hand on his hips.

“Oh I’m not averse to the idea.”

“Really?”

“Unless you still want to punch me in the face?”

Hux sways his head from one side to the other. “That depends on what compromising your virtue entails.”

Ben laughs and lowers his head, not wanting Hux to see the emotions in his eyes. What he doesn’t see in this moment is that Hux is looking at him the exact same way, with a fond smile and a promise of a shared future in his eyes.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are. I hope you all had as much fun reading, as I had writing it. If you did, consider leaving a comment, reblogging [Ben's spacer profile](http://everknowing.tumblr.com/post/145407841446/the-galactic-inquirer-galacticinq-ben-organa) or following me on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Some fun facts about the users  
> \- Hux was involved in the fake-suicide of Daska Jormum aka Babbleforce  
> \- Weerobin (Robin Kardal) and Queandraw (Leea Draw) meet after the Forum gets shut down and fall in love.  
> \- Youthgarnet, Queandraw, Babbleforce and Xwingtype were all active in the community during the rebellion. They are fandom grandmas and grandpas.  
> \- Dr. Roshell Koda who discovered the massgrave on Jakku, is actually the user Xwingtype


End file.
